Shadow
by miisakura
Summary: Ichigo yang sakit hati dengan Orihime dikejutkan dengan seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menolongnya saat akan tertabrak mobil dan gadis itu memanggilnya Kaien-dono? Siapa Kaien-dono? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? fict pertama dari si anak baru...
1. Chapter 1

Yap, disini mii author baru yang baru-baru ini baru belajar bikin fict –banyak amat kata barunya- *plak*

Ah, yasudahlah langsung sajalah…

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: banyak banget, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

Shadow©miisakura

Ichigo POV

Pemandangan itu membuat perasaanku campur aduk. Marah, sedih, kecewa tercampur denagn kecepatan tinggi membuat akalku nyaris hilang. Segera saja kuhampiri dua orang yang sedang asik bercumbu itu dan kusentakkan perempuan berambut orange sepinggang agar segera sadar keberadaanku.

"Hime…" kataku lirih seraya menahan amarah.

"Ichigo-kun?" jawabnya terkejut membelalakan mata abu-abunya.

"Aku tak menyangka sama sekali, Hime…"

"A-aaku bisa jelaskan i-ini-"

"Tak pelu repot-repot, Hime. Aku mengerti sekarang," jawabku memasang wajah sedingin mungkin.

"TIDAK! Kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku.. Aku.. hanya-"

"DIAM! AKU TAK MAU DENGAR APAPUN! Dan untukmu-," aku beralih menatap tajam lelaki beramput hitam dan berkulit pucat yang dengan kurang ajarnya berani mencium tunanganku itu. Sedetik berikutnya dengan tanpa aba-aba tinjuku melayang kewajah tampannya.

"Anggap saja pertunangan kita tidak pernah terjadi, Hime. Dan jangan temui aku lagi!" bentakku kasar dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan mobilku yang terparkir didepan rumah Orihime itu begitu saja sebelum akalku benar-benar hilang dan melakukan pembunuhan kejam disana.

Samar-samar aku masih mendengar suara Orihime yang merengek agar aku kembali. Kenapa Orihime? Kenapa kau menghianatiku? Tidak tahukah kau, betapa aku mencintaimu? Bayangan kejadian tadi berputar-putar dikepalaku. Orihime, tunanganku yang cantik dengan rambut orange panjangnya dan mata abu-abunya yang indah sedang berciuman dengan lelaki pucat yang tak kukenal. Tangannya yang melingkar erat dipinggang Orihime-ku itu, rasanya ingin sekali kupatahkan. Dan tangan Orihime yang bergelayut di lehernya- ARRGHHH! Kutinju tembok tak bersalah disampingku, melampiaskan amahku dan berharap perasaanku akan menjadi lebih baik. Namun percuma, itu malah menyebabkan rasa berdenyut-denyut di tanganku yang berdarah. Hujan yang datang tiba-tiba membuat perasaanku semakin kacau. Kulanjutkan langkahku dengan gontai, tak perduli dengan hujan yang terus mengguyur, tak peduli dengan dingin yang mengigit, tak peduli dengan lampu jalan yang telah berubah merah, dan tak peduli dengan suara deru mobil dan klakson yang semakin mendekat, tak peduli-.

"TIDAAAKKK! KAIEN-DONOOO!"

BRAAKK

CKIITTT

Suara itu menarikku kembali ke kenyataan. Detik berikutnya, aku merasa aku telah berguling ditrotoar setelah dihantam oleh sesuatu. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Suara hiruk pikuk itu telah tertangkap oleh telingaku yang belum kembali dari keterkejutanku. Aku melihat darah, darah yang bercecer dijalanan dan orang orang mengelilingi sesuatu. Kugerakkan kakiku melangkah kearah kerumunan dan aku melihat seorang gadis dengan dress terusan berwarna ungu muda yang telah ternoda darah tergeletak disana. Dari kepalanya mengucur darah segar, tampa sadar aku mendekatinya dan berjongkok menyentuk kepalanya yang berdarah. Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris violetnya yang cantik. Matanya menyiratkan kelegaan yang sangat, senyum tipis terkembang wajahnya yang pucat.

"Syukurlah, Kaien-dono. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," katanya sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Aku duduk dengan gelisah di depan ruang ICU, kabut kebingungan masih menyelimuti pikiranku. Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkanku? Kaien-dono? Siapa dia? Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan pikiranku. Seorang dokter perempuan dengan rambut hitam dikepang keluar dari ruang ICU, bandage namanya menunjukan Unohana Retsu.

"Dokter? Bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" kataku membrondongnya dengan cemas. Belum sempat sang dokter menjawab, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergopoh-gopoh mendekat membuatku dan dokter Unohana mengalihkan pandangan. Kulihat seorang pria tiga puluh tahunan denagn rambut hitam panjang berjalan tergesa kearah kami, wajahnya datar, namun matanya menyiratkan kecemasan yang luar biasa.

"Rukia?"

"Anda keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter Unohana.

"Ya. Rukia? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pasien tidak apa-apa. Pendarahan dikepalanya tidak parah. Luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya juga tidak fatal. Hanya syok ringan dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan sadar," jelasnya kemudian pamit untuk memeriksa pasien lain. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega yang membuat si pria tadi menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kaien?" Nama itu lagi. Nama itu terlontar dari mulut si pria yang menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kau… Kaien?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bukan. Aku Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo," jawabku sembari mengulurkan tangan menatap wajah lelaki itu yang berkerut-kerut bingung, berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," jawabnya kembali menunjukan ekspresi datar sembari melangkah masuk ke kamar sang gadis yang sudah dipindahkan ke kamar VVIP atas permintaan pria tersebut.

Tatapannya kembali sendu saat menatap gadis mungil yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan perban. Mungkin dengan tambahan beberapa perban lagi dia akan menjadi mumi yang siap diawetkan. Tangan kanannya terhubung dengan cairan infus yang menetes dengan kecepatan yang sudah diperhitungkan. Nafasnya yang teratur terdengar berat.

"Kaien-dono…" igaunya.

Lagi-lagi nama itu. Siapa sebenarnya si Kaien ini?

Pria Kuchiki itu mendekati ranjang si gadis yang dipanggilnya Rukia. Wajahnya menjadi lebih sedih ketika mendengar igauan si gadis. Tanggannya bergerak mengenggam tangan Rukia, berusaha mentransfer kekuatan. Perlahan tapi pasti mata Rukia menggeletar pelan dan kemudian terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya sembari mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Rukia…"

"Nii-sama," katanya. "Apa yang terja-" matanya membelalak lebar begitu menangkap sosokku yang mematung didepan pintu. "Kaien-dono?" katanya kemudian.

"Kaien-dono?" ulangnya sembari memaksa tubuhnya yang terlilit perban untuk bangkit, namun segera dicegah oleh si pria Kuchiki.

"Kaien-dono! Kaien-dono!" tangannya yang mungil menggapai-gapai kearahku, air matanya tumpah ruah seketika. Aku yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, mengalihkan pandangan menatap si pria Kuchiki. Pria bermata abu-abu itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyuruhku untuk mendekat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku berjalan menuju sisi ranjang, memposisikan diriku duduk disisi ranjang berhadapan dengan si gadis mungil yang langsung memelukku dengan erat dan menangis di dadaku.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Kaien-dono," katanya lirih disela-sela tangisannya. Setalah mengatakan hal itu tangisannnya tak terdengar lagi dan tubuhnya merosot dalam pelukanku. Pingsan.

Aku terduduk diam memandangi wajah Rukia yang tertidur. Wajahnya tampak bahagia, nemun masih terlihat jelas bekas air mata di wajahnya. Aku kembali mengingat percakapanku dengan si Byakuya itu.

'Kasihan sekali gadis ini' pikirku.

FLASBACK

"Kaien… adalah tunangan Rukia," kata Byakuya memecah keheningan yang terjadi setelah dokter Unohana pergi dan memastikan bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kelelahan karena memaksakan diri.

"Dia… meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil tiga bulan yang lalu. Mobilnya terperosok kedalam jurang. Itu… membuat Rukia syok dan depresi. Sampai sekarang, dia masih tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Dia selalu menunggu Kaien-dononya kembali," jelas Byakuya dengan sorot mata sendu menatap adik mungilnya.

"Tapi kenapa dia mengira aku adalah Kaien?"

"Karena kau mirip sekali dengannya, kecuali warna mata dan rambut orange anehmu itu. Pertama kali aku melihatmu aku juga mengira kau adalah Kaien. Tapi aku sadar hanya ada dua kemungkinan Kaien berambut jeruk seperti itu. Dia sudah gila hingga mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna jeruk seperti itu atau kau memang bukan Kaien," katanya sedikit mengejek.

"Hei, ini warna rambut asliku," jawabku sebal.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu, Kurosaki?" tanya Byakuya mengabaikan protes kesalku. Aku hanya menoleh memandangnya menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Rukia? Sebagai… Kaien? Aku tak sanggup lagi melihatnya hancur seperti itu," pintanya. Aku tak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela luar rumah sakit yang memperlihatkan warna jingga matahari yang akan segera digantikan sang bulan.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sudah tiga hari aku disini. Menemani Rukia. Dia sama sekali tak mau melepaskanku. Seolah tak mau kembali kehilangan sosok tunangannya lagi.

"Kaien-dono? Kau… terluka?" katanya cemas melihat perban yang membalut tanganku. Ah, aku bahkan lupa dengan luka ditanganku karena kejadian dirumah Orihime waktu itu. Aku bahkan melupakan Orihime? Entahlah. Yang ada dibenakku sekarang hanya Rukia. Bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Aku merasa harus melindunginya.

"Ah, ini. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil," jawabku sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jangan terluka lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka meski hanya luka kecil. Berjanjilah padaku. Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan pernah terluka lagi," katanya memohon padaku mengenggam erat kedua tanganku yang terbalut perban dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Aku menatapnya memmbiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam iris violetnya yang kelam. Aku tak mampu membayangkan berapa banyak air mata yang telah ia tumpahkan hingga irisnya menjadi sekelam ini. Iris violet kelamnya kini menunjukan sinar redup penuh harap. Aku tersenyum.

"Ya, aku berjanji. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji untuk banyak beristirahat, supaya kau cepat keluar dari rumah sakit. Lihatlah tubuhmu itu, sudah seperti mumi. Beberapa perban lagi, kau akan betul-betul menjadi mumi. Kau harus banyak makan, istirahat dan dengarkan apa kata dokter Unohana. Agar perban-perban itu segera dilepas. Dan apa kau tidak bosan berada dirumah sakit terus?" kataku menggerutu menceramahinya. Dia tertawa. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa. Suara tawanya begitu indah ditelingaku. Wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan, dan iris violetnya tampak lebih cerah dan bersinar-sinar. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin melindunginya. Melindungi sinar violet dimatanya agar tidak kembali meredup. Melindungi suara tawanya agar terus terdengar. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya menangis lagi. Aku mengelus kepalanya.

"Tidurlah," kataku bangkit dari tempatku.

"Kaien-dono? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Tidurlah. Aku akan kembali ebelum kau bangun," kataku melangkah mendekati pintu.

"TIDAK!" jerit Rukia sebelum sempat kusentuh kenop pintu. "TIDAK! Jangan! Jangan pergi Kaien-dono. Jangan tinggalkan aku," katanya sembali mencabut selang infus ditangannya dan turun dari ranjang mencoba menghampiriku. Namun kaki mungilnya yang lemah tak mampu menopang tubuhnya dan dia jatuh berlutut.

"Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku cemas berlari menghampirinya.

"TIDAK! Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Jangan pergi. Kumohon-" katanya terisak sambil memelukku erat.

"Aku tidak akan keman-mana, Rukia. Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kuelus rambutnya berusaha menenangkannya. Kemudian kuangkat tubuh mungilnya kembali keranjang.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter"

"TIDAK! Tetaplah disini."

"Tapi Rukia-"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! Aku tidak mau. Tetaplah disini. Kumohon-" katanya kembali terisak menarik-narik kuat rambutnya dengan frustasi dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Kukeluarkan ponselku kutekan beberapa nomor.

"Dokter Unohana? Bisakah kau kekamar Rukia? Ya. Ini aku Ichigo. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Rukia. Rukia tiba-tiba histeris dan sekarang pingsan," cicitku panik.

"Apa yang terjadi, dokter?" tanyaku dan Byakuya hampir bersamaan.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya. Apa yang menyebabkan Rukia tiba-tiba histeris seperti itu?"

"Ehmm- Aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi sebentar. Dan tiba-tiba saja Rukia menjerit dan melepaskan infusannya serta berlari menghampiriku. Tapi karena tidak kuat dia jatuh."

"Saya mengerti. Tapi apakah sebelumnya dia memiliki trauma ditinggalkan seseorang?" kata sang dokter kemudian.

"Ya, tunangannya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Dan saya rasa tuan Kurosaki ini mirip dengan tunangannya itu sehingga dia mengira dia tunangannya yang hilang." Kali ini Byakuya yang menjawab.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang serius?" tanyaku.

"Tidak terlalu serius, namun juga bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Usahakan agar di tidak histeris lagi. Terlalu sering pingsan akan berdampak tidak baik bagi otaknya. Dan juga usahakan agar dia bisa melupakan traumanya, itu akan menjadi hal yang bagus. Terus-terusan histeris dan depresi seperti ini tidak bagus untuk psikologinya. Saya takut hal yang terburuk akan terjadi."

"Hal yang terburuk?"

"Ya. Dia tidak akan mampu mempertahankan kewarasannya lagi."

"Maksud dokter dia akan menjadi… gila?"

"Itu adalah kemungkinan terburuknya."

Yah.. tubikontinyu nih kayaknya *dibogem reader*

Berhasil… Berhasil… Hore! *gaya dora*

Fict pertama nihh…

Akhirnya bisa publish…

Buat yang baca Review dunkk *kedip-kedipin mata*


	2. Chapter 2

Si anak baruu kembali lagii..

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: AU, OOC dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Normal POV

"Masuklah", kata Ichigo. Sebelah tangannya menenteng tas berisi pakaian Rukia dan sebelah tangan yang lain mengamit tangan mungil Rukia masuk begitu melihatnya berdiri ragu-ragu diambang pintu. Rukia berdecak kagum melihat isi rumah mewah Ichigo. Rumah ini seperti rumah empat musim. Setiap ruangan mempunyai kesan yang berbeda. Ruang tamunya seperti musim dingin dengan warna putih dominan dimana-mana. Terlihat dingin, namun tidak meninggalkan kesan mewahnya. Living roomnya mempunyai nuansa musim gugur. Warna-warna daun maple yang menenangkanlah yang mendominasi. Ruang makannya memiliki nuansa musim panas dengan warna-warna cerah khas musim panas bertebaran. Terasa ceria dan membuat nafsu makan bertambah. Ruang kerja atau bisa juga dikatakan perpustakaannya memiliki nuansa musim semi dengan semburat pink khas sakura terlihat dimana-mana, tipis namun tetap terasa. Membuatnya tidak terasa membosankan. Yang membuat setiap ruangannya sama adalah jendela-jendela besar yang selalu ada di setiap ruangan membuatnya terasa berada di alam terbuka.

"Nii-samamu bilang dia akan mengirimkan barang-barangmu yang lain kesini. Ayo kutunjukkan kamarmu," kata Ichigo sembari mengandeng tangan mungil rukia kesalah satu kamar. Begitu pintu dibuka warna lavender langsung mendominasi pengelihatan Rukia. Kamarnya dicat warna ungu lembut. Ditengahnya terdapat ranjang king size putih dengan seprai warna ungu. Disisi kanan ada meja kecil putih dan sisi sebelah kirinya ada meja rias dengan cermin besar yang juga berwarna putih. Di sisi berlawanan dengan ranjang ada lemari putih besar dan disebelahnya ada pintu menuju kamar mandi. Jendela yang yang mengarah ke balkon sedikit terbuka membawa angin menguarkan wangi lavender keseluruh ruangan.

"Aku tahu kau suka warna ungu dan putih. Apa kau suka desain kamar barumu, Rukia?"

"Ya, terima kasih, Kaien-dono,"

"Istirahatlah, akan kubuatkan sesuatu," kata Ichigo sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Seusai berpakaian matanya terpaku pada sebuah bingkai foto disamping ranjangnya. Foto dirinya bersama tunangan –ah, mantan tunangan–nya. Ichigo berada dibelakang Orihime melingkarkan tanggannya ke pinggang gadisnya. Wajahnya bertumpu pada bahu Orihime. Mereka tersenyum lebar. Bahagia. Ichigo mengangkat foto itu dan bergegas menyurukkannya ke tempat sampah. Ia bertekad akan melupakan semuanya. Melupakan masa lalunya. Melupakan Orihime-nya. Memulai kembali semuanya.

Rukia baru saja memakai dress ungu selututnya ketika dia mendengar suara gaduh didapur. Segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju suara bising itu. Disana ia melihat macam-macam peralatan dapur berserakan dilantai. Pasti itu yang menyebabkan bunyi gaduh tadi. Dan disana berdiri dengan kikuk lelaki berambut orange yang merupakan pelaku pembuat kegaduhan.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak kedapur," katanya diiringi semburat merah yang nampak diwajahnya.

"Hah, kau bodoh sekali Kaien-dono,"kata Rukia menarik nafas dengan berat, namun senyum terpatri diwajahnya. Menyiratkan bahwa sang pemberi senyum tidak terganggu dengan kelakuan bodoh 'Kaien-dono'nya. Perlahan Rukia berjalan menghampiri Ichigo mengambil alih spatula logam yang berada ditangan Ichigo dan memungut panci-panci yang bergeletakan dilantai. Kemudian mengamit lengan Ichigo membawanya ke living room yang bernuansa musim gugur itu.

"Duduklah. Biar aku saja yang memasak. Kaien-dono pasti lelah menemaniku dirumah sakit beberapa hari ini," kata rukia mendudukan Ichigo disalah satu sofa panjang berwarna orange yang berada persis didepan satu set home teater lengkap. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan hari ini?"

"Hmm…" kata Ichigo berfikir sembari merilekskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. "Sepertinya kare pedas cukup menggiurkan."

"Oke. Kare pedas akan segera siap," kata Rukia yang kemudian menghilang ke dapur. Ichigo menyambar remote dan menyalakan tv, namun pikirannya tak bisa terfokus pada layar. 'Apa tidak apa-apa begini? membuat Rukia berfikir bahwa Kaien-dononya kembali? Bagaimana jika akhirnya Rukia tahu?' Ichigo tidak sanggup membayangkan Rukia yang kembali histeris seperti saat dirumah sakit. Rukia, tidak bisakah kau melepaskan Kaien-donomu itu? Pikiran yang berputar-putar itu membuat Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan angin yang menyelinap masuk dari jendela besar disampingnya membuatnya sukses jatuh kedalam mimpi.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Sentuhan halus itu membuat Ichigo merasa nyaman. Sentuhannya hangat. Perlahan Ichigo membuka matanya. Seketika ambernya langsung tertangkap oleh amethys milik Rukia. Tampak Rukia tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan rindu dan lega. Ia terlihat tengah menatap dalam-dalam setiap lekuk wajah Ichigo, seolah ingin mematrinya kuat-kuat dalam ingatannya. Ichigo pun tak bisa lepas dari perangkap amethys Rukia, ia meneliti lekuk wajahnya yang manis. Mata lemonnya yang besar terlihat hangat, warna iris ungunya begitu menghipnotis, hidungnya yang bangir dan helaian rambut nakal yang menjuntai membelah wajahnya dan bibirnya… Ichigo ingin sekali mengecupnya, ingin sekali mencoba merasakan rasa bibir mungil menggoda itu. Oh, astaga… apa yang dipikirkannya? Dia pasti sudah gila.

"Hei, apa kau ingin membuat lubang diwajahku? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Ichigo berusaha memecahkan kesunyian, menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang mendadak liar dan menghilangkan semburat merah diwajahnya, mengalihkan diri dari pikiran ngawurnya tadi.

"Rambutmu… Apa kau mengecat rambutmu, Kaien-dono?" tanya Rukia mengalihkan tangannya memainkan rambut orange Ichigo.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan warna rambutku?" katanya balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Itu malah terlihat lebih menyegarkan," jawab Rukia sembari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Huh! Apa kau benar-benar adik Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Nii-sama?"

"Dia mengira aku sudah gila ketika melihat warna rambutku. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" Rukia tertawa nyaring.

"Pfttt.. Khuhuhuhu… Benarkah itu?... Pftttt…" kata Rukia berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kurasa Nii-sama benar. Kaien-dono benar-benar terlihat seperti jeruk berjalan."

"HEIII! JANGAN MENGHINA RAMBUTKU," teriak Ichigo frustasi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Apapun warna rambutmu aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Ayolah, karenya tidak akan enak lagi jika sudah dingin," kata Rukia berusaha meredakan emosi Ichigo sembari menarik tangan Ichigo menuju ruang makan. Ichigo tertegun mendengar itu. Rukia… mencintainya? Benarkah itu? Apakah pendengarannya salah?

"Kaien-dono?" tanya Rukia begitu menyadari Ichigo berhenti melangkah. Ah, iya. Yang Rukia cintai itu 'Kaien-dono' bukan dirinya. Kenyataan itu membuat nyeri dihati Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum kecut dan kembali melangkah ke ruang makan, membuat Rukia terheran-heran.

Ichigo langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi makan. Didepannya telah tersaji seporsi kare yang membuatnya menitikkan air liur. Harum masakan itu telah menghantarkan rangsangan hingga ke cacing-cacing diperutnya membuatnya berdemo hingga menghasilkan bunyi yang sangat tidak elit.

KRUUYUUKKK~

"Makannlah, Kaien-dono," kata Rukia tersenyum melihat 'Kaien-dononya' menggaruk garuk kepalanya malu.

"ITADAKIMASU!" kata Ichigo penuh semangat dan langsung menggayang kare menggiurkan itu. Begitu rasa kare itu tercecap dilidahnya Ichigo langsung terpaku. 'Rasanya seperti kare buatan ibu' pikirnya. Bahkan Orihime yang pintar memasakpun tidak bisa membuatnya rasanya seperti buatan ibunya.

"Tidak enak ya?" Tanya Rukia melihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Bumbu apa yang kau gunakan, Rukia?"

"Hanya bumbu kare biasa. Tidak enak ya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja rasanya persis seperti kare buatan ibuku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya rindu sekali rasanya." Setelah itu Ichigo tidak ragu lagi menyantap habis kare yang dibuat Rukia, bahkan sempat menambah beberapa piring lagi.

"Ahh~ Enak sekaliii~" Ichigo tersenyum lebar sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Kau lucu sekali, Kaien-dono. Seperti orang tidak makan berhari-hari. Aku jadi ingat dulu kau pernah membuatkanku praline dari coklat putih saat white day, sampai-sampai kau diolok-olok temanmu. Bentuknya memang tidak bagus sih tapi rasanya enak. Aku jadi ingin makan lagi," kata Rukia sembari membereskan peralatan makan.

"Benarkah? Nanti akan kubuatkan lagi," jawab Ichigo. Dia harus menginagt untuk menelpon Yuzu menanyakan resep palen atau apalah namanya itu.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah," kata Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia menuju ke kamarnya. "Kau masih harus banyak beristirahat. Obatmu sudah kau minum?" Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini. Jangan sampai lupa obatmu. Kau tahu aku bosan sekali jika harus menungguimu dirumah sakit. Jadi kau harus sehat, okey?" katanya mendudukkan Rukia di ranjangnya dan membantunya minum obat. Kemudian menyuruhnya berbaring dan menyelimutinya. "Tidurlah"

"Kaien-dono?" Rukia memanggil ketika Ichigo hendak menutup pintu kamar Rukia.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum, "tentu saja tidak"

Pagi hari telah tiba, sinar matahari yang masuk melewati celah gorden membangunkan sang penghuni kamar dengan paksa. Amber itu sepertinya masih malas untuk terbuka, tubuhnya terlalu malas untuk beranjak meninggalkan selimut hangatnya. Tapi… sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tubuhnya terasa sulit untuk bergerak seperti ada yang melilit tubuhnya rasanya empuk dan hangat. Eh? Dipaksanya sang amber untuk terbuka, dikerjap-kerjapkannya sebentar sembari membangun kembali puing-puing kesadarannya. Kemudian ditatapnya sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa terlilit. Sebuah kepala terkulai didada bidangnya. Hitam. Rambutnya hitam. Tangannya melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Ambernya tak sanggup untuk tidak melebar.

"GYAAAAAA~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, TEBECE lagi…

Gimana pendapat senpai?

Kok mii ngerasa ada yang ngeganjel ya, kerasa ada yang kurang gitu, tapi apa ya?..

Menurut senpai ada yang kurang gak sih? *dasar author males mikir*

Yasudahlah… mii mw bales repiuu dulu ahh..

Buat **HwangChan-senpai**:

ternyata kita sama looh senpai…*ngaku*

makasii udah mw ngeripuu..*hug*-ditampol sembarangan peluk-

mii usahakan secepatnya nanti baca en repiuu lagi ya senpaii..*wink*

buat **Chikuma-senpai**:

mii usahakan senpai..

ahh, iya mohon maaf sebelumnya..*nunduk-nunduk*

lain kali akan mii perhatikan…

makasii udah repiuu fanfic gaje ini..

baca en repiu lagi ya senpai..^^

buat **Chadeschan-senpai**:

aloha! Salam kenal juga senpai..

makasii senpai..

iya, mii newbie jadi masiih gaptek *alesan*

padahal di word udah dikasih enter yang banyak jadinya malah begitu*pundung dipojokan*

yosh repiuu dari senpai bikin mii terbakar semangat supaya apdet..*berasep*

makasii atas saran dan repiiuunya senpai..

baca en repiuu lagi ya..n_n

buat **piyocco-senpai**:

iyaaa.. rukianya kasiiiannn*nangis-nangis* -ditonjok- woii yang bikin rukia begitu kan author sendiri

ah, itu juga yang mii pikirin, menurut senpai gimana *dasar author gak tanggung jawab*

umur mereka? Ichigo 25 rukia 21

ichigo ngnggur? Chap selanjut-selanjutnya bakal terjawab loh senpai baca lagi ya..*ngerayu*

inoe nanti bakal nongol lagi kok..

diusahakan senpai

jangan lupa baca en repiuu lagi ya..

buat **aosora-senpai**:

yuuppp…

baca en repiuu lagi ya senpaii..

buat no name-senpai

ah, terima kasii senpai..*tutupin muka peke bantal*

iya..iya.. aku juga kasiian sama ichigo *salah siapa coba*

makasii…

baca en repiuu lagi ya senpaii..

buat **anemone-senpai :  
**

gak tw kenapa gak bisa bales lewat pm..

hehehe iya sama-sama beli di senen sih cetakannya, persis deh jadinya..

iyaaa… aku gak relaaaa rukia stresss*semua salahmu author*

diusahakan…

baca en repiuu lagii yaa…

buat **karasu-senpai**:

iya, typonya banyak*pundung*

maaf membuat senpai gak nyaman dengan typo-typo yang ada..

selanjutnya akan diperhatikan..

makasii udah baca, jangan lupa baca en ripiuu lagii..^^

buat **chappyberry-senpa**i:

terima kasih banyak*nari-nari gaje*

aihh, kita sama mii juga ICHIRUKI LOVERS*teriak pake toa*

diusahakan secepatnya senpaii..

baca en repiuu lagi yaa..

buat senpai yang lain, mii belesnya lewat pm..

buat silent reader juga ARIGATOUU…

baca en repiuu lagi ya minna..*wink*wink*


	3. Chapter 3

Alooohaaa…

Mii disini*gak ada yang nanya*

Balik lagiii….

Moga gak ada yang bosen mii nongol mulu..

Lagi stress..

Miii bentar lagiii sidang skripsiii..*curcol*

Reader doain yaa.. biar sidang mii lancar..*sungkem*

Ahh,, kebanyakan cuap-cuapnya nii..

Langsung sajalah..

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: AU, OOC dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, sinar matahari yang masuk melewati celah gorden membangunkan sang penghuni kamar dengan paksa. Amber itu sepertinya masih malas untuk terbuka, tubuhnya terlalu malas untuk beranjak meninggalkan selimut hangatnya. Tapi… sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tubuhnya terasa sulit untuk bergerak seperti ada yang melilit tubuhnya rasanya empuk dan hangat. Eh? Dipaksanya sang amber untuk terbuka, dikerjap-kerjapkannya sebentar sembari membangun kempali puing-puing kesadarannya. Kemudian ditatapnya sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa terlilit. Sebuah kepala terkulai didada bidangnya. Hitam. Rambutnya hitam. Tangannya melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Ambernya tak sanggup untuk tidak melebar.

"GYAAAAAA~!"

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Normal POV

.

"GYAAAAA~!"

GUBRAKKK!

Dua suara yang tidak lazim terdengar di kediaman Kurosaki di pagi yang indah itu berasal dari si empunya itu sendiri. Terlalu terkejut, terlalu bingung, terlalu takut, terlalu terburu-buru menghasilkan sebuah gerakan yang tidak disangkanya. Kakinya tersangkut selimut dan tersungkur jatuh ke bawah tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Sakitt…," katanya seraya mengelus dahinya yang telah menjadi korban kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa, Kaien-dono?" tanya Rukia melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah tempat tidur, dengan wajah cemas tak bersalah memandang Ichigo yang terlungkup mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang berdenyut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku Rukia?" tanya Ichigo bangkit, sadar bahwa posisinya barusan bukan posisi yang layak dilihat dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Matanya menyipit, berusaha mengumpulkan puing-puing ingatannya tentang apa yang dilakukannya semalam, berharap apa yang dipikirkannya bukanlah suatu kenyataan.

"Tentu saja tidur, Kaien-dono~. Memangnya apa lagi? Senang sekali bisa tidur denganmu," katanya tersenyum bahagia disertai semburat-semburat pink di pipi mulusnya.

"A-APPAA!" tanya Ichigo gagap. Panik. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul didahinya. Rasa takutnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Angin dingin yang menyelinap malalui celah-celah sempit jendela meniup-niup tengkuknya, membuatnya bergidik. Ia takut membayangkan sosok Byakuya berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebilah pedang panjang yang berkilat-kilat dan langsung menebas kepala orange-nya. Atau membawa pistol dan menembak tepat dijantungnya yang berdetak liar dengan sangat kurang ajar bila berada di dekat adik tercintanya. Atau bisa jadi Byakuya membawa sebuah celurit panjang merobek perutnya, mengeluarkan isinya kemudian dijadikan makanan ikan koi peliharaannya. Oke, pikirannya mulai kacau dan berlebihan. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan fantasi ekstrim hasil karya otaknya yang liar.

"Aa-a-pa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Ichigo takut.

"Ah…" jawab Rukia tersipu.

Level panik Ichigo naik satu tingkat.

"Semalam hujan deras… ada petir…"

Level paniknya naik dua tingkat.

"Dan aku.. aku.."

NAIK SEPULUH TINGKAT…

"Aku takut Chappy si hantu hujan, dari seri Chappy dan Hujan Tengah Malam datang.. Jadi aku menyelinap ke kamarmu Kaien-dono~," Jawab Rukia polos disertai dengan kitty eyesnya.

Dannn… DUAARRR!

Entah itu bunyi letusan kembang api atau bunyi kembang api yang diledakkan dalam otak Ichigo, yang pasti itu membuat Ichigo blank seketika. Perlahan-lahan otaknya yang nge-heng kembali bekerja, meningkatkan parameter kemarahannya dan menimbukan siku-siku si kepala Ichigo bermunculan. Namun, serangan kitty eyes Rukia meredupkan setengah amarahnya dan mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Dia harus benar-benar memastikan bahwa semalam benar-benar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Diliriknya Rukia yang masih terduduk diranjangnya. Pakaiannya masih lengkap. Kemudian beralih melirik dirinya sendiri. Oke, piamanya masih melekat dengan aman ditubuhnya, dan tidak ada noda aneh diseprei atau selimutnya.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh semalam? Atau malah kau yang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padaku sa-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah tampan berkepala orange itu.

"KAIEN-DONO MEEESSUUUMMM!" jerit Rukia berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang terbengong-bengong dengan satu pertanyaan. 'Siapa sebenarnya yang mesum?'

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Ichigo tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan damai setelah kehebohan yang terjadi pagi tadi. Ia telah benar-benar diyakinkan dengan bukti dan fakta bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Rukia selain tidur dalam satu ranjang. Kini ia bisa menikmati sup misonya dengan tenang tanpa khawatir akan teror dari Byakuya. Oh, hei! Miso ini rasanya luar biasa. Rukia benar-benar brilian. Dengan semangat menggebu dan seolah takut sup misonya direbut orang lain Ichigo menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk mengakibatkan misonya nyaris keluar lagi melalui hidung. Ichigo terbatuk keras karena tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Kaien-dono,"kata Rukia menyodorkan segelas air dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo dengan lembut.

"UHHUUK! UHHH-" Bahkan Ichigo belum menyelesaikan batuknya ketika dering ponsel yang mengganggu itu terdengar. Sedikit kesal ia menyambar ponselnya tanpa melihat _caller id_-nya.

Penelpon : "WOIIII! JERUK BODOH! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU SANTAIII, HAH? SEGERA GERAKKAN KAKI MALASMU KEKANTOR DALAM SETENGAH JAM! ATAU AKU YANG KESANA DAN MENYERETMU!"

Ichigo : "Jangan berteriak, BABON BRENGSEK! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tenang sebentar saja. Cih! Benar-benar tidak berguna."

Penelpon : "APPPAAA? Kau tidak sadar berapa lama kau bolos, heh? DUA MINGGU LEBIH! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana repotnya mengurus SEMUANYA SENDIRI? Berani sekali kau menyebutku tidak berguna. Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus kesini. 45 menit lagi ada meeting dengan HyourinmaruInc. Aku tidak mau mati beku dipelototi si kecil perak itu!"

Dan telpon pun terputus.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Baru saja ia membayangkan merebahkan dirinya disofa sambil menonton tv seharian dan langsung dibubarkan oleh si maniak pisang itu. Huh, lihat saja! Akan kutebang seluruh pohon pisang yang ada, dan kau pasti akan mati menggenaskan! Ichigo melirik Rukia yang telah bersenandung kecil sembari mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan. Ah, Rukia tidak boleh ditinggal. Kejadian saat Rukia meraung-raung saat akan ditinggal pergi olehnya kembali terbayang.

"Rukia?"

"Ya, Kaien-dono."

"Bersiap-siaplah. Kita pergi kekantor."

Sepuluh menit kemudian Rukia telah siap dengan mengenakan dress terusan selutut berwarna putih dengan motif kupu-kupu besar warna ungu dengan renda menghiasi bagian bawah. Dia melihat Ichigo yang tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga menuju living room. Ichigo menggenakan kemeja putih bergaris lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang merupakan pakaian khas para eksekutif muda. Tangannya masih sibuk berkutat dengan dari biru tua yang tak mampu ditaklukannya sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Aku benci dasi!" kata ichigo saat sudah berada disamping Rukia. Tangannya masih sembarangan membuat simpul yang malah membuatnya semakin berantakan. "Kalau bukan karena si pendek mister perfect itu, aku tidak mau pakai dasi," katanya menggerutu, membayangkan si pendek Hitsugaya Toshirou mencelanya 'tidak rapih' dan 'tidak sopan' jika tidak memakai dasi dan jas. Huh, menyebalkan!

"Biar kubantu," kata Rukia. Ia geli melihat 'Kaien-dono'nya takluk oleh sebuah dasi. Tak sampai dua menit dasi itu telah menggantung sempurna di leher Ichigo. Ichigo bergegas mengandeng Rukia ke garasi melewati sederet mobil dan motor mewah koleksi Ichigo menuju motor Kawasaki Ninja 650 warna orange miliknya yang merupakan produk _limited edition_. Ichigo tahu Rukia tidak bisa naik mobil. Traumanya dengan kematian Kaien membuat Rukia selalu berusaha melompat keluar jika berada dalam mobil. Ichigo kemudian memakaikan helm pada Rukia dan memakai helmnya sendiri.

"Naiklah," katanya sembari menyalakan mesin motor. Dia tidak perlu repot membuka pintu garasinya karena pintu itu didesain untuk terbuka dengan ransangan suara frekuensi tertentu. Artinya pintu akan otomatis terbuka jika terdengar deru mesin mobil atau motor dan akan kembali tertutup jika suara itu hilang ditelan jarak.

Motor itu kini telah bergerak meliuk-liuk diantara kemacetan lalu lintas menerobos dengan kecepatan yang sedikit melebihi batas. Beruntung kecepatan berlebihan itu sama sekali tidak terendus indera polisi lalu lintas. Tiga perempat jalan menuju kantor Ichigo telah terlewati. Namun tiba-tiba..

"AHH! SIAL!" umpat Ichigo yang sedetik kemudian dibarengi dengan mesin motor yang mati.

"Kaien-dono? Kenapa? Apa sudah sampai?"

"Bensinnya habis!" jawab Ichigo. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk berusaha mencari POM bensin. Nihil. Ia kemudian menekan-nekan tombol ponsel sentuhnya, mencari tahu tempatnya berada sekarang dan POM bensin terdekat yang ternyata jaraknya SATU KILOMETER dari tempatnya berdiri. ARRRGGGHHH! Ichigo frustasi menarik-narik rambut orangenya. Jika terlambat ia akan kehilangan investasi ratusan juta yen. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah sepeda yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. 'Sepertinya itu bisa digunakan' pikirnya. Ia lalu mendekati sepeda itu dan membawanya menuju Rukia yang masih berdiri disamping motornya.

"Hei, itu sepedaku!" teriak seorang lelaki muda berkepala plontos. Mengejar Ichigo yang telah 'mencuri' sepedanya.

"Kutukar dengan motorku," kata Ichigo membuat sang pria yang masih terengah-engah nyaris menjatuhkan bibir bawahnya. 'Apa pria ini gila? Dia menukar motornya dengan sebuah sepeda?' batinnya. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia yang masih terbengong-bengong mendengar perkataannya barusan langsung menyambar pinggang gadis mungil itu dan mendudukannya, membuat posisinya terjepit diantara dua tangan kokoh dan dada bidang Ichigo.

"Ini,"katanya melempar kunci yang reflek ditangkap si pria botak yang masih memandangnya syok.

"KYAAA!" jerit Rukia sembari memeluk erat pinggang Ichigo saat dia mulai mengayuh sepeda dengan kekuatan penuh meninggalkan si pria botak yang masih nge-blank.

"Benar-benar pria gila," gumamnya menatap Ichigo yang telah tersamar jarak dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Renji memacu kakinya melangkah lebih cepat setelah menangkap sosok Ichigo memasuki kantor dengan menggandeng seorang gadis mungil.

"HEII! ICHIGOO!" panggilnya.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat pria berambut merah yang di ikat jabrik ke atas.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak, Babon? Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah atasanmu," jawabnya memandang sebal pada Renji yang telah dua kali membuatnya hampir tuli dalam sehari.

"Yeahh.. Yeahh.. Terserah padamu saja. Tapi apa-apaan penampilanmu itu? Aku memang menyuruhmu secepatnya datang kesini. Tapi kau juga tidak perlu sampai maraton kesini. Memangnya kemana koleksi mobil-mobilmu itu, heh?" cerocos Renji mengomentari penampilan Ichigo. Wajahnya dipenuhi bulir-bulir keringat. Kemejanya kusut dan terlihat basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Dasi yang dilonggarkannya hampir terlepas dari lehernya. Napasnya masih terdengar sedikit terengah. Renji segera bergerak cepat menyentuh tuts-tuts handponenya.

"Nemu, segera siapkan pakaian ganti untuk Kurosaki-sama," serobotnya bahkan sebelum si penerima telpon membuka mulutnya.

Ichigo hanya menghela nafas dengan kecerewetan sahabat sekaligus tangan kanannya. Renji melirik ke arah Rukia yang tengah terkagum-kagum dengan bagunan kantor milik Ichigo. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya siapa gadis kecil yang digandeng Ichigo. Yang dia tahu tunangan Ichigo adalah gadis semampai dengan dada besar bernama Inoue Orihime. Apa ini gadis yang membuatnya bolos kerja dua minggu ini? Apa Ichigo kini telah berubah menjadi pedofil? Namun kata yang hendak Renji keluarkan terpaksa ditelan kembali melihat tatapan akan-kujelaskan-nanti yang dilemparkan oleh Ichigo. Membuatnya kembali mengunci mulut bawelnya rapat-rapat.

Ichigo kembali melangkah dengan Rukia yang masih dalam gandengannya disebelah kanan dan Renji yang mengekornya berada disebelah kiri.

"Renji, tolong pindahkan tempat meeting ke ruanganku. Dan jadwal ulang meeting penting hari ini supaya bisa selesai dalam waktu satu jam.," perintah Ichigo setelah berada dalam ruangannya.

"Oh, ya ampun! Kau sudah bolos lebih dari dua minggu. Tapi kau bahkan tidak tahan berada dikantor lebih dari satu jam. Oh, yeah baiklah. Baiklah. Jangan berikan aku tatapan menjijikkan seperti itu," kata Renji bergidik melihat Ichigo yang memberikan serangan kitty eyes setelah mendengar gerutuan Renji.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa mengandalkanmu," katanya tersenyum menang.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka memperlihatkan pria pendek berambut perak, yang berjalan angkuh dipandu Nemu. Tingginya tidak lebih dari bahu Ichigo, dia bahkan lebih pendek dari Rukia. Di sampingnya berjalan perempuan pirang berdada besar, dan dibelakangnya terdapat setengah lusin orang lagi yang merupakan staff perusahaan si cebol itu. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya bersalaman singkat khas pengusaha, dan langsung menuju ruang meeting. Tak ada obrolan basa-basi yang terdengar diantara keduanya, meski mereka sebenarnya adalah teman semasa SMA. Hitsugaya memang berkeras mengganggap Ichigo bukan temannya jika berada dalam satu bangunan yang berlabel 'Kantor'. Benar-benar pria kecil yang dingin.

Hitsugaya Toshirou. Dia tidak berhenti-henti melihat Rukia tembus melewati dinding kaca yang memisahkan ruang meeting dengan ruang tamu, membuat mata Ichigo menyipit sebal.

"Ehemm… Bisakah kita mulai meetingnya sekarang?" kata Ichigo sebal melihat tatapan intimidasi Hitsugaya yang membuat Rukia gemetar disebrang sana. Ruangan Ichigo memang didesain dengan menggabungkan tiga ruangan sekaligus. Ruangan meeting, ruang tamu dan ruang kerja. Dan ke semuanya hanya disekat dengan dinding kaca transparan. Membuatnya menjadi satu ruangan. Ruangan Presiden Direktur Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Haruskah kita melibatkan orang luar dalam meeting kali ini?" Hitsugaya malah balik bertanya, menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya dengan kehadiran Rukia.

"Dia bukan orang luar. Dia orang-ku." Hitsugaya memutar bola matanya meremehkan.

"Oh, ayolah Hitsugaya-kun! Tidak bisakah kita segera mulai rapatnya? Kujamin dia tidak akan mengganggu kita," kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, berusaha mengabaikan rasa terganggunya dengan kehadiran Rukia.

Tiga puluh menit berdebat dengan Hitsugaya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ichigo kenal betul bagaimana keras kepalanya dan sempurnanya si cebol satu itu. Sukses membuat kepala Ichigo berdenyut-denyut pusing. Belum lagi dia harus menghadapi si rubah Ichimaru setelahnya. Ichimaru Gin benar-benar seorang rubah licik. Taktik yang salah akan membuat semua milikmu pindah ke tangannya. Tapi jika kau berhasil menangkapnya, pundi-pundi kekayaaanmu akan bertambah dalam jumlah yang tak terbayangkan secara kontinyu. Benar-benar satu jam yang melelahkan.

Ichigo melihat Rukia tertidur disofa ruang tamu ruangan Ichigo. Sepertinya dia bosan menunggu Ichigo hingga jatuh tertidur. 'Kasihan sekali Rukia, dia menunggu lama sekali' pikir Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ichigo berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Rukia. Tangannya bergerak menyibak rambut-rambut nakal yang menutupi wajah manis Rukia.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?" tanya Renji yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Ichigo

"Dia gadis yang menyelamatkanku," jawab Ichigo tanpa menoleh.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika bukan karena dia aku akan mati."

"Kelihatannya kau menyukainya," pernyataan dari Renji malah menjadi pertanyaan bagi Ichigo. Dia masih belum bisa memastikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Entahlah, Renji. Aku baru saja mengenalnya," jawab Ichigo ragu. Ichigo tahu ia merasakan sesuatu terhadap Rukia. Dia sedih melihat Rukia menangis, dia bahagia mendengar tawa Rukia, dia marah melihat Rukia dilukai, dia merasa sakit setiap kali Rukia memanggilya 'Kaien-dono'. Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu dia merasa begitu mencintai Orihime. Apakah ini adalah sebuah pelarian? Apa Ichigo menjadikan Rukia sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa kecewanya terhadap Orihime?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tunanganmu si 'Dada Besar' itu?"

"Jangan bicarakan itu. Aku kesal mengingatnya."

"Yah... Sepertinya aku akan lebih menyukai gadis mungil ini yang bersamamu dibandingkan si dada besar itu."

"Begitukah?" tanyanya retoris. Ichigo kemudian bergerak menyusupkan tangannya ke belakang paha dan punggung Rukia menggendong Ruki ala bridal style berjalan keluar ruangan, "sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Renji. Jika ada rapat intern perusahaan yang memerlukan aku, lakukan saja dirumahku," katanya sembari membuka pintu. Ia terkejut begitu pintu telah terbuka sempurna dan menampakkan sosok seorang gadis.

"Kau-"

.

.

.

.

.

Harus tubikontinyu lagi deh..

Hah~

Seneng mii bisa apdet lagi…

Tapi gak tau nii apa reders ikut seneng juga mii apdet?

sempet lupa gimana caranya apdet*dibogem* -norak sihh lu- #plakk

makasii buat oda-san yang udah ngasih tau mii caranya...^^

Bales repiuu ahh…

Buat **chappyberry-san:**

Ehehehe…

Maaf idenya kepentok disitu*garuk-garuk*

Miii jugaaa maaaauuuu…*ngiler*

Sepertinya dia masih galau tuh..

Ehmm… tunggu chapter berikutnya yah..

Mii usahakan dikebut..

arigatou^^

Buat **rukiaimuut-san:**

Mii update nii..

Baca n ripuu yahh..

Arigatou^^

Buat **piyocco-san:**

Hahahaha..

Iya asiknya..*pengen*

Yoshh.. selama masih ada yang baca bakal mii lanjut kok..

Arigatou^^

Buat **chandeschan-san:**

Hahaha..*tutupin muka pake bantal*

Iya,ya.. nanti deh aku tangkep mereka kujadiin pembantu dirumahku..

KUKHUKHUKHU*ngarep*

Iya pendek.. kepentok di ilham…

Benarkah? Wah mii seneng bisa menyenangkan orang lain..*GR*

*mengendap-endap tekut ketangkep inoue*

Pstt..psstt… mii bilqang pintar memasak maksudnya Cuma pinter masak aer…

-ditendang orihime FC-

Arigatou^^

Buat **hwangchan-san:**

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah~

Gahahaha…

Nanti pas hamil aku mau makan jeruk yang banyak ahh..

Siapa tau anakku kayak ganteng ichi.. kyaaaa….*khayalan tingkat tinggi*

Mii usahakan..

Arigatou^^

Buat **blingblinggjh-san:**

Yoshhh…

Iyaa… kasiannn…*salahmu thoorr*

Diusahakan..

Arigatou^^


	4. Chapter 4

Iyeeeiiiii…

Mi nongol lagi *tling*

Buat yang bosen mohon maaf..

Buat yag engga, mii cinta kalian..

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: AU, OOC dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

.

.

.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?" tanya Renji yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Ichigo

"Dia gadis yang menyelamatkanku," jawab Ichigo tanpa menoleh.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika bukan karena dia aku akan mati."

"Kelihatannya kau menyukainya," pernyataan dari Renji malah menjadi pertanyaan bagi Ichigo. Dia masih belum bisa memastikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Entahlah, Renji. Aku baru saja mengenalnya," jawab Ichigo ragu. Ichigo tahu ia merasakan sesuatu terhadap Rukia. Dia sedih melihat Rukia menangis, dia bahagia mendengar tawa Rukia, dia marah melihat Rukia dilukai, dia merasa sakit setiap kali Rukia memanggilya 'Kaien-dono'. Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu dia merasa begitu mencintai Orihime. Apakah ini adalah sebuah pelarian? Apa Ichigo menjadikan Rukia sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa kecewanya terhadap Orihime?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tunanganmu si 'Dada Besar' itu?"

"Jangan bicarakan itu. Aku kesal mengingatnya."

"Yah, sepertinya aku akan lebih menyukai gadis mungil ini yang bersamamu dibandingkan si dada besar itu."

"Begitukah?" tanyanya retoris. Ichigo kemudian bergerak menyusupkan tangannya ke paha dan punggung Rukia menggendong Ruki ala bridal style berjalan keluar ruangan, "sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Renji. Jika ada rapat intern perusahaan yang memerlukan aku, lakukan saja dirumahku," katanya sembari membuka pintu. Ia terkejut begitu pintu telah terbuka sempurna dan menampakkan sosok seorang gadis.

"Kau-"

.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

.

Ichigo POV

"Oniiii-chaannn," teriak Yuzu dan langsung menubruk memeluk tubuhku sambil menangis.

"Hei, hei Yuzu… Lepaskan aku. Kau bisa membangunkan dia," kataku lebih mengeratkan gendonganku pada Rukia agar tidak jatuh.

"Eh?" Yuzu sama yang sekali tidak sadar bahwa aku tengah menggendong Rukia segera melepaskan pelukannya, "Gomen ne, Onii-chan."

"Apa dia orangnya?" pertanyaan itu menginterupsi Yuzu yang akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Membuatku dan Yuzu menolehkan kepala ke ambang pintu.

"Karin? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Pikiranku yang masih terkejut dengan keberadaan dua adik kembarku yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dikantorku membuat otakku bekerja dengan lamban.

"Dia-" katanya menunjuk Rukia yang masih dalam gendonganku, "yang diocehkan si jenggot itu."

Ha? Bingung. Hanya itu yang kurasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Coba bayangkan jika dua orang adikmu tiba-tiba muncul dikantormu padahal mereka seharusnya berada di London. Belum lagi Yuzu tiba-tiba saja menangis dan memeluku. Sedangkan Karin mencoba bermain kata denganku. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Oyaji bodoh itu ke pikiran dua adikku ini? Apa penyakit bodoh Oyaji bisa menular? Tunggu dulu, tidak mungkin Yuzu dan Karin kesini sendirian. Itu berarti-

"MYY SOOOONNNNNN~"

Aku bahkan belum bereaksi dengan kesimpulan horor yang tercetak di kepalaku ketika suara itu terdengar. Detik berikutnya sebuah kaki muncul, namun aku bergerak cepat dengan bergeser dari tempatku berdiri dan membuat kaki beserta pemiliknya menabrak tembok. Memunculkan retakan-retakan.

"Oyaji bodoh! Kau bisa melukai Rukia. Dan lihat kau merusak kantorku!" semburku.

"HUAAAA~ MASAKII~ Putra kita KEJAAMMM! Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan temboknya ketimbang ayahnya sendiriii~" Si bodoh Oyaji sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataanku dan malah menangis meraung-raung didepan poster Kaa-chan yang terpasang di dinding secara ajaib.

"Ayah?" Suara itu membuat kehebohan yang terjadi tiba-tiba lenyap. Membuatku membeku kaku. Aku dan tiga pasang mata lain beralih menatap ke pemilik suara yang berada dalam dekapanku.

Rukia. Dia sudah bangun dan menatapku dan Oyaji bergantian. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Oh, tidak! Sejak kapan dia bangun. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Rukia akan tahu kalau aku berpura-pura menjadi 'Kaien'. Dan dia akan-

Rukia menggeliat dalam gendonganku meminta dirinya diturunkan. Aku menurunkan Rukia, menanti dengan cemas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Oyaji yang masih kaku di depan poster jumbo Kaa-chan.

"Ayah? Okaeri!" kata Rukia tersenyum membungkukkan badan menyambut Oyaji.

Ha? Aku melongo. Respon Rukia yang sangat berbeda dari yang kuperkirakan membuat kepalaku berputar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Rukia tidak curiga dengan kehadiran Oyaji? Apa si Kaien itu juga punya orang tua seperti Oyaji? Aku bergidik. Membayangkan Oyaji bukanlah spesies manusia aneh satu-satunya di muka bumi sungguh merupakan hal yang mengerikan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Byakuya pasti tidak akan mengizinkan Rukia bertunangan dengan Kaien jika dia tahu ayah Kaien adalah jenis manusia seperti Oyaji bodoh itu. Kalau begitu apa yang benarnya terjadi? Kulirik Rukia yang sedang tersenyum senang. Dan si Oyaji bodoh itu sepertinya mulai mencair dari kebekuannya. Matanya berbinar-binar. Gawat.

"OHH, MY THIRD DAUGHTERRRRR~!"

Untunglah aku berhasil menyelinap diantara mereka dan mengamankan Rukia sebelum si bodoh Oyaji menyumbat jalur nafas Rukia dengan pelukan 'super daddy'nya.

"Oh, bagus! Kenapa aku malah harus melihat reuni keluarga bodoh ini? Padahal pekerjaanku menumpuk, mengingat Bosku yang sudah memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan dalam jangka panjang. Bisakah reuni keluarga berisik ini dipindah ke tempat lain? Sepertinya aku harus mulai mempertimbangkan untuk mencari pekerjaan baru jika aku ingin tetap waras," gerutu Renji.

"Santailah sedikit, Abarai-kun~. Kau akan cepat keriput jika terlalu banyak menggerutu. Dan nantinya tidak ada gadis manis yang mau denganmu lohh~" kata Oyaji merangkul bahu Renji dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Aku akan mati sebelum wajahku keriput jika terlalu lama berada di sekitar kalian. Oh, Kami-sama! Apa sebenarnya salahku hingga harus berurusan dengan keluarga bodoh ini."

Kami pun pulang kembali ke rumahku sebelum Renji memutuskan untuk memasukkan kami kedalam dus dan mengirimkannya ke negeri antah berantah.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang duduk nyaman di sofa living room-ku, kecuali fakta bahwa Oyaji bodoh itu membuat apapun yang kulihat menjadi menjijikkan. Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak, menari-nari, berputar-putar ke semua tempat yang terlihat oleh mataku sambil menggumamkan bahwa dia sangat merindukan Jepang. Pusing. Otakku yang bahkan belum memproses secara utuh kemunculan yang tiba-tiba keluarga kecilku ini, kini terbebani lagi dengan tingkah laku konyol ayahku. Membuatnya terasa semakin berputar.

Kuraih remote tv yang tergeletak di meja tak jauh dari tempatku dan memutuskan untuk melempar benda itu mengenai kepala ayahku. Berharap bahwa benturan itu akan membuat tingkah konyolnya berhenti dan membuat otaknya kembali bekerja dengan 'normal'. Tapi aku ragu benturan kecil itu akan mengembalikan ke'normal'an otak ayahku. Sepertinya itu sudah rusak secara permanen. Bahkan ketika ayah jatuh dari atap dengan kepala terlebih dahulu atau istilahnya nyungsep, tidak membuatnya lantas bertindak normal. Atau, tingkah laku abstrak ayahku itu justru karena kepalanya teralu sering terbentur? Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan?

"Ichigo…"

Baru saja akan kulepaskan genggamanku dari remote yang kupegang, agar terlontar ke sasaran yang kutuju. Namun kuurungkan niat mulia mengembalikan ayahku menjadi 'normal' setelah mendengar nada suaranya yang serius.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau melakukan ini?" tanya ayahku dengan sorot mata serius.

"Apa maksudmu, Oyaji?" tanyaku.

"Soal Rukia. Apa tidak apa-apa kau membohonginya terus? Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan tahu kalau kau bukan 'Kaien-dononya'."

Kulirik pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruang makan dan dapur, khawatir Rukia tiba-tiba muncul dan mendengar ucapan kami.

"Aku tahu, Oyaji. Tapi aku juga tidak tahan melihatnya terus-terusan menangis dan depresi. Aku tidak sanggup. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Aku percaya dengan keputusanmu Ichigo. Tapi ini tidak bisa terus ditutupi, anakku. Kau harus mencari cara untuk memberitahunya. Maaf, kami tidak bisa membantumu." kata ayahku tulus.

Sepertinya keputusanku untuk menelpon ayahku saat itu dan memberitahunya yang sebenarnya tentang Rukia dan Orihime benar. Meski terkadang ayahku menunjukkan kebodohan yang luar biasa, tapi disaat seperti ini aku bisa mengandalkannya. Minimal untuk memberiku semangat. Ia bahkan langsung terbang kesini dan meninggalkan tumpukan pekerjaannya di London sana, begitu mendengar hubunganku dengan Orihime berakhir dan aku menemukan Rukia. Dan sepertinya ia juga sudah memberitahu Yuzu dan Karin. Terlihat sekali meraka sangat berhati-hati berbicara didepan Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Oyaji."

Dan suara berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara dari Yuzu yang berteriak didapur. Menginformasikan bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Tak lama setelahnya Rukia muncul dipintu dan mengulang apa yang diteriakkan Yuzu. Dan kelakuan ayahku kembali menjadi abnormal, membuat kepalaku kembali berdenyut pusing.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Rukia POV

Aku terbaring di ranjang violet menatap langit-langit kamar. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Tou-chan berkunjung ke sini. Wajahku memanas saat mengingat panggilan 'Tou-chan' itu, kami kan bahkan belum menikah tapi Tou-chan sudah berteriak-teriak ribut meminta dirinya dipanggil 'Tou-chan'. Menurutnya itu terdengar lebih cocok untuknya dan lebih terdengar imut. Sedangkan reaksi Kaien-dono hanya menggeleng pusing dengan kelakuan Tou-chan. Lucu sekali mereka berdua itu. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa aku tidak dapat mengingat wajah Tou-chan? Seolah-olah Tou-chan adalah orang asing yang baru kukenal? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Yuzu dan Karin. Kenapa begitu? Sepertinya detail-detail tentang Kaien-dono mengabur dalam otakku. Bahkan Kaien-dono sendiri terasa baru bagiku. Yang kutahu adalah bahwa Kaien-dono adalah tunanganku dan aku mencintainya. Sangat. Ah, aku pusing. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar menuju kamar Kaien-dono. Kuketuk perlahan sebelum kubuka pintu. Kulihat Kaien-dono masih terjaga, setengah terduduk ditempat tidurnya dan kelihatannya sedang membaca.

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Umm… Kaien-dono…"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah… bolehkah-"

Kaien-dono masih diam menunggu.

"Bolehkah aku tidur disini?" kataku malu. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia Kuchiki bertindak memalukan seperti ini. Kulirik Kaien-dono yang kaget mendengar ucapanku. Matanya ambernya melebar, kerutan didahinya bertambah dalam.

"Hari ini kan tidak hujan Rukia. Dan aku yakin hantu Chappy dari seri Chappy dan Hujan Tengah Malam tidak akan datang." Jawabnya. Menolak secara halus. Aku memberikan tatapan memelas. Memohon agar dia mengizinkanku. Kulakukan satu lagi hal yang tidak akan pernah dilakukan keluarga Kuchiki. Memohon.

"Hah~. Baiklah. Baiklah," jawabnya kalah.

Aku tersenyum lebar, kemenangan itu terasa manis. Segera saja aku menghambur naik ke ranjangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"Hei, hei, Rukia…" kata Kaien-dono. Sepertinya dia kaget karena tingkahku yang agresif.

"Sebentar saja Kaien-dono," kataku. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh Kaien-dono. Mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Aku tersenyum menyentuh rambutnya dan memain-mainkannya. Posisiku kurang nyaman karena tubuh Kaien-dono yang terlalu tinggi. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, menggeser tubuhku naik ke pangkuannya dan melingkarkan lenganku ke lehernya menyentuh rambut orange nyentrik Kaien-donoku. Ah, nyaman. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa saat aku menyentuh rambut senja itu aku merasa semua rasa gelisah, takut dan perasaan tidak menyenangkan lainnya lenyap. Seperti terhisap begitu saja oleh helaian orange itu.

"Hei, Rukia," katanya tenang. Sangat kontras dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Seakan hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya.

"Hn?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati dipelototi Byakuya ya?" katanya merajuk. Aku terkekeh mendengar itu. Aku tahu itu hanya trik untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga Kaien-dono! Wajahmu berubah seram tapi kau malah takut dengan tatapan Nii-sama?" kataku mengejek. Aku melepas pelukanku menatap wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Kau tidak tahu, Rukia? Tatapan mata Nii-samamu itu bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada zanpakutou para shinigami. Aku yakin dia akan langsung diangkat menjadi kapten jika dia mendaftar menjadi dewa kematian dengan bakatnya itu," gerutunya.

Aku tertawa geli.

"Dia tidak akan membunuhmu dengan tatapannya Kaien-dono. Dia akan lebih memilih menebasmu denagn pedang turun-temurun keluarga Kuchiki yang sangat disayanginya," kataku menggodanya dan kembali memeluknya.

"Kurasa aku harus segera membuat asuransi jiwa," jawabnya. Aku tersenyum dan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah sampai di alam mimpi.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Ichigo POV

.

Aku sedang duduk santai menonton tv, menikmati waktu senggang. Aku tersenyum. Ini semua berkat Rukia. Setiap hari aku hanya perlu meluangkan waktu setengah jam untuk memeriksa dan menandatangani berkas yang dibawa Renji ke rumahku. Jika ada rapat pun akan selesai dalam waktu satu jam. Hanya sesekali aku keluar rumah untuk menghadiri meeting yang tidak bisa dihandle Renji. Ah, sepertinya aku harus memberikan bonus untuk Renji. Meski dia selalu meggerutu, tapi Renji adalah yang terbaik yang kumiliki. Apa Renji akan senang jika kuberikan rumah dengan halaman penuh pohon pisang sebagai bonus? Sepertinya itu terdengar menyeramkan. Ah, sudahlah! Kupikirkan nanti saja. Tenggorokanku yang kering mendorongku melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Rukia?" tanyaku mendekat begitu menangkap sosok mungil yang sedang berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Kakinya berjinjit berpijakan pada kursi kecil, tangannya terulur panjang berusaha menggapai panci yang terletak di atas lemari.

"Ukh- Aku mau mengambi-"

Pijakan kaki Rukia goyah.

GUMPRANGGG!

Bunyi-bunyi peralatan dapur yang berjatuhan langsung mendominasi suara di ruangan itu. Aww.. Sakit! Aku bahkan tidak dapat menngerakan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Eh? Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa bibirku tertimpa panci dan terluka parah hingga tidak dapat bergerak? Tapi rasanya tidak begitu. Rasanya lembut dan hangat. Rasa strawberry. Apa panci-panci zaman sekarang diberi rasa? Akhirnya amberku terbuka. Menangkap semua cahaya yang bisa kudapatkan. Mataku langsung menangkap warna ungu iris Rukia. Eh? Rukia? Setelah kesadaranku kembali seutuhnya, aku baru sadar kalau bibirku dan bibir Rukia saling bersentuhan. Oh, Kami-sama! Kami BERCIUMAN. Otakku beku. Sebagian besar dari otakku melonjak kesenangan begitu merasakan rangsangan bibir Rukia yang mungil nan lembut itu. Bagian kecil yang tersisa berteriak bahwa ini salah. Rukia bergerak bermaksud memisahkan tautan salah yang terjadi, tapi tanganku bergerak memeluk tengkuk Rukia, agar tidak melepaskan bibirnya dan semakin memperdalam ciumanku. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kubiarkan perasaanku menang. Sudah lama aku menahannya. Aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Aku tidak peduli jika aku dicap playboy brengsek yang mudah pindah kelain hati. Perasaanku padanya melenyapkan semua benar dan salah yang berdebat dalam otakku. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang hanya Rukia. Aku mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia."

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Normal POV

Ichigo tersenyum-senyum memperhatikan Rukia yang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang. Bayangan kejadian tadi pagi kembali berkelebat di otaknya. Membuat senuyumnya semakin lebar.

"Bisakah berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan mesummu itu Kaien-dono?"

Ah, iya Ichigo melupakan detail kecil menyakitkan itu. Rukia masih menganggapnya 'Kaien-dono'. Senyumnya lenyap.

"Rukia, sebenarnya aku-"

"GYAAAAA~!" teriak Rukia panik.

"Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa?" Ichigo ikut-ikutan panik mendengar teriakan Rukia.

"Buku resepku hilang." Katanya.

Ha?

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Mata violetnya bergerak ke segala arah. Menyortir semua tempat yang mungkin menyembunyikan buku resepnya. Tangannya mungilnya tak kalah panik mengobrak-abrik seluruh laci.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Tak perlu panik begitu. Beli saja yang baru. Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku tadi. Kupikir ada apa," kata Ichigo begitu menyadari betapa sepelenya hal yang dikhawatirkan Rukia.

"Itu bukan buku resep sembarangan Kaien-dono. Di dalamnya terdapat resep makanan kesukaanmu yang diberikan Yuzu. Kau harus membantuku mencarinya," kata Rukia menggeret tangan Ichigo ke halaman belakang rumah tempat sampah-sampah kering dan basah diletakkan.

"Syukurlah. Itu belum dibuang."

"Biarkan saja Rukia," kata Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia yang sudah mulai mengobrak-abrik sampah kering.

"Tidak mau," jawab Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo. Dan kembali mengobrak-abrik. "Aku ingin membuatkanmu puding coklat warisan turun-temurun keluargamu itu untuk camilan malam ini. Jadi harus kutemukan," lanjutnya keras kepala.

Ichigo menghela nafas dengan kekeraskepalaan seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Ia kemudian membantu Rukia mencari buku resep itu di kantung sampah kering yang lain. Hanya Rukia Kuchiki yang mampu membuat Ichigo Kurosaki mengobrak-abrik sampah.

"Seperti apa bukunya, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia meminta jawabannya. Dilihatnya Rukia sedang memegang sebuah figura berwarna coklat. Seketika Ichigo membelalakkan matanya. Wajahya tiba-tiba memucat. Dia kenal betul figura itu. Dan dia tahu persis apa yang dilihat Rukia.

"Siapa dia, Kaien dono?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece deh..

Yeah, satu chapter lagi terselesaikan..

Lega..

Mii mw minta pendapat readers..

Bagaimana menurut minna?

Kritik da saran diterima looh..

Bales repiuu ahh..

Buat **oda-chan:**

Thanks ya say..

Sampe rela-relain buang pulsa ingetin buat aku..

Mii tepatin nii janji mii..

Arigatou^^

Buat **lavender-san:**

Terima kasih banyak..

Yaaaa..

Mii ICHIRUKI FC..

YEAYYY*diguyur tetangga yang keberisikan*

Mii update lagi nii..

Moga berkenan membca en repiuu..

Arigatou^^

Buat **sevenfoR-san:**

Arigatou ^^

Baca en repiuu lagii yak..

Buat **piyocco-san:**

Yeii..

Semoga memuaskan jawabannya..

Hehehe..

Mii juga penasaran..

Tapi di jepang ada becak gak ya?

Ya, mii juga gak sabar..

Nantikan ya..

Arigatou^^

Buat **chappyberry-san:**

Hehehe..

Mii juga ngiler liat kendaraannya ichigo..

Ayank ichii.. bagi satu dunk*di tendang*

Mii juga penasaran..

Tunggu ya..

Iya.. mii publis ulang.. abis mii gregetan sama typo2nya. Pengen mii gigit deh kompinya.. tapi kao rusak mii gak bisa bikin fic asal lagi dong.*dilema*

Arigatou^^

Buat **Rukia imuut-san**:

Yosh nii udah apdet..

Baca en repiuu lagi yaa..

Arigatou^^

Buat **chandeschan-san:**

Hehehe..

Mii gak sanggup buat ichi punya saingan.. coz ichi udah menderita kayaknya..

Yes.. mii updet nii..

Baca en repiuu lagi yak..

Arigatou^^

Buat **hwangchan-san:**

Tadinya pengen kubuat hime yang nongol tapi gak jadi dh..

Nanti ajalah nongolnya..

Ehehe..

Dya khayalku terbatas..

Jadi yah dikit deh..

Hahaha..

Turunan ichii*dikemplang ichi fc*

Arigatou^^

Buat semua silent reader juga maksihh ya..

Dan mii harap yang baca mau merepiuu..^^


	5. Chapter 5

Haii.. haii minnaaa…

Mii kembali lagi setelah sidang skripsi yang membuat mii terkubur buku..

Terima kasih banyak berkat doa semua, sekarang mii udah lulus..

Oke, silahkan dimulai membaca..

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: AU, OOC, typos dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

.

Ichigo melihat Rukia sedang memegang sebuah figura berwarna coklat. Seketika Ichigo membelalakkan matanya. Wajahya tiba-tiba memucat. Dia kenal betul figura itu. Dan dia tahu persis apa yang dilihat Rukia.

"Siapa dia, Kaien dono?"

.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

.

Normal POV

Ichigo mengelus rambut hitam Rukia yang tengah tidur dipangkuannya. Tidur dalam posisi terduduk dipangkuan Ichigo sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru Rukia sejak dia tinggal disini. Kepalanya disandarkan pada dada bidang Ichigo dan tanggannya melingkar di leher Ichigo menyentuh rambut orange nyentrik milik Ichigo. Rukia bilang menyentuh surai senja itu bisa melenyapkan semua rasa tidak nyaman dihatinya. Sepertinya Ichigo harus berterima kasih pada Kaa-channya yang telah menghabiskan persediaan jeruk di supermarket terdekat saat mengandungnya. Membuatnya memiliki pesona tersendiri yang digilai wanita.

Ichigo bergerak perlahan membaringkan Rukia di ranjang, berharap gerakannya tidak membuat iris violet itu terbuka. Mengelus pipi Rukia, menikmati wajah gadis itu saat sedang tertidur. Wajah polos yang penuh ketenangan tidak lantas menghilangkan gurat-gurat kesedihan yang membayang. Gurat-gurat polos yang timbul dari seorang gadis bodoh yang selalu memilihkebahagiaan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh sekali, Rukia."

FLASBACK

"Siapa dia, Kaien-dono?" kata Rukia sembari memperlihatkan figura yang tengah dipegangnya. Bahkan tanpa melihat pun Ichigo tahu potret siapa yang ada di dalam figura itu. Fotonya dan… Orihime berada dalam posisi yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihat Rukia. Dalam hati Ichigo mengutuk foto itu. Kenapa foto itu masih ada disini? Bukankah Ichigo sudah lama membuangnya? Ichigo menatap Rukia, memperhatikan ekspresi Rukia yang teraduk. Kaget, pasti. Kecewa, bisa jadi. Sedih, ya. Perlahan Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia membimbingnya kembali kedalam rumah, menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa orange di tengah ruangan dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping gadis mungil itu.

"Dia… adalah mantan kekasihku," jawabnya setelah keheningan lima menit penuh. "Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu." Ichigo sudah siap dengan apa yang akan diterimanya dari Rukia kemudian. Kenyataan bahwa kau menemukan foto tunanganmu berpelukan mesra dengan gadis lain pasti tidak akan menjadi favorit. Walaupun kenyataanya Ichigo adalah tunangan gadungan, tapi Rukia beranggapan bahwa ia adalah benar-benar Kaien-dononya. Sedikit banyak ini akan melukai hatinya. Rukia masih belum bereaksi dengan pernyataan Ichigo barusan. Ichigo takut. Dia tidak berani menatap Rukia. Melihat kemarahan dan kebencian dimatanya, ia tidak sanggup. Dia lebih memilih Rukia meneriakinya, mencabuti rambutnya hingga botak untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Dia lebih bisa menerimanya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Rukia," ceracaunya. Dia kemudian merasakan Rukia bangkit. Rukia pasti membencinya. Rukia pasti membencinya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Duduk menunduk memandangi lantai sembari merutuki kebodohannya sendiri? Benar-benar tidak berguna. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika jemari mungil Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Memaksa ambernya menantang violet milik Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaien-dono. Itu hanya masa lalumu kan? Kenyataanya adalah sekarang kau bersamaku. Tidak apa-apa," katanya sembari mengelus pipi Ichigo, menariknya perlahan untuk mendekat dan mengecup sudut mata Ichigo. "Jangan memperlihatkan mata sedih seperti ini Kaien-dono. Itu jauh lebih menyakitiku ketimbang melihat fotomu bersama mantan kekasihmu," bisiknya.

Rukia kemudian tersenyum, menunjukkan pada Ichigo bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi Ichigo tahu ada sedikit lecet dihatinya. Luka kecil tak terlihat, namun pasti terasa perih. Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa hatinya? Perempuan lain pasti akan murka jika melihat itu. Tapi Rukia malah tersenyum dan lebih mengkhawatirkan perasaan Ichigo ketimbang perasaanya sendiri?

'Gadis bodoh!'

END OF FLASBACK

Hari masih pagi buta saat Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ingatan semalam membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Rukia? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengobati lecet dihatinya? Ah, Ichigo memang bukan orang yang ahli dalam urusan seperti ini. Jarinya kemudian dengan lincah menekan tuts-tus ponselnya. Berharap seseorang disana dapat memberi saran

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

"Renji, sebelah sini!" kata Ichigo sembari melambaikan tangan ketika matanya menangkap ujung rambut merah renji yang seperti buah nanas itu. Renji menoleh dan segera menghampiri bosnya, bermaksud meminta penjelasan tentang alasan tidurnya terganggu. Bagaimana tidak, pagi buta dirinya terbangun karena panggilan dari bos jeruknya itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya di café ini saat jam makan siang. Renji harus mendapat alasan yang bagus jika bos jeruknya itu masih mau memiliki rambut orange dikepalanya. Jika tidak, Renji berjanji akan mencabutnya hingga ke akar!

"Mana Rukia?" tanyanya langsung begitu tidak menemukan 'perangko' bosnya itu.

"Toilet," jawab Ichigo singkat. Renji tahu bahwa dimana pun Ichigo berada pasti sososk gadis mungil itu selalu ada dalam pandangan matanya. Ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya Renji saja yang menyadari hal itu. Seluruh karyawan perusahaan dan beberapa relasi bisnisnya juga sadar akan keanehan itu. Tapi hanya Renji dan keluarga Ichigo yang tahu alasan sebenarnya dari keganjilan itu.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan, Jeruk?" tanya Renji tanpa basa-basi.

"Jangan panggil aku jeruk, Babon! Aku ini bosmu. BOSMU!" jawab Ichigo kesal menekankan kata terakhir.

"Baiklah, KUROSAKI-SAMA. Aku harap aku mendapatkan alasan yang bagus soal dering ponsel pagi buta itu."

Ichigo diingatkan tentang tujuannya memanggil Renji kemari. Dia harus cepat sebelum Rukia kembali dari toilet. Namun belum sempat mulutnya bersuara seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi, Tuan. Anda ingin pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu pada Renji.

"Bakso pisang spesial dan jus pisang," jawab Renji cepat.

Hah?

"Baiklah, bakso pisang spesial dan jus pisang akan segera siap. Tolong tunggu lima belas menit, Tuan," jawab pelayan itu dan segera menghilang ke balik pintu dapur. Menyiapkan pesanan Renji.

Apa katanya tadi? Ichigo menoleh ka kanan dan ke kekiri. Mencari tanda-tanda keanehan dari café itu. Tidak ada. Semua pelanggannya masih manusia. Lalu kenapa bisa ada menu aneh itu? Apa manusia akan kembali ke masa awal evolusi? Jadi pemilik kedai makanan berlomba-lomba membuat menu yang disukai nenek moyang manusia itu? Atau mungkin menu cita rasa khas babon itu sedang ngetren belakangan ini? Ah, dia harus ikut menanam modal jika begitu. Memang kelihatannya maniak pisang semakin bertambah akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan, Jeruk bodoh? Kau tahu kan aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas BOSKU. Jika kau tidak ingin bangkrut segara katakan apa maumu!" sahut Renji membuyarkan semua pikiran bodoh Ichigo tentang investasi restoran babon itu.

"Oh, ah, iya," Ichigo tergagap menyadari kebodohan isi pikirannya. "Ini soal Rukia."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia menemukan fotoku dengan Orihime dulu. Dan kelihatannya dia sedih. Aku ingin menghiburnya. "Menurutmu apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan tentang foto itu?"

"Aku mengatakan bahwa Orihime adalah mantan kekasihku."

"Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa dia mantan tunanganmu?"

"Itu akan semakin menyakitinya. Dan… Hei, aku memintamu kesini untuk memberi saran bagaimana cara membuat Rukia senang. Kenapa kau malah bertanya-tanya seperti detektif bodoh begitu?" Urat-urat dikepala Ichigo mulai muncul karena sedari tadi mereka berputar-putar berbicara hal yang tidak penting.

"Yah, aku kan harus tahu keadaanya untuk memberi saran tepat. Well, lakukan saja hal-hal romantis untuknya," kata Renji sembari mengunyah bakso pisang anehnya yang membuat asam lambung Ichigo naik ketenggorokan. Yekss! Menjijikkan!

"Hal-hal romantis?"

"Ternyata aku memiliki bos yang benar-benar primitif," kata Renji yang langsung membuat kapala Ichigo berkedut. "Kau tidak pernah nonton tv? Drama? Coklat, bunga, taman hiburan, makan malam romantis. Lakukan saja hal-hal seperti itu untuknya. Aku rasa dia akan senang," lanjutnya.

Benar. Itu bisa dicoba. Sebuah rencana segera tersusun dikepala orange Ichigo.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun masih tak mampu membuat sang amber menutup. Ya, Ichigo memang tidak boleh tidur malam ini. Dia harus melaksanakan rencananya malam ini. Ia sedang menunggu sang amethys pulas dalam mimpinya. Ini harus menjadi kejutan untuk Rukia. Perlahan ia beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan mengendap-ngendap menuju dapur.

"Moshi-moshi, Onii-chan!" sahut suara disebrang telepon.

"Yuzu, tolong ubah menjadi mode video call. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?" sahut Ichigo tanpa basa-basi.

"He?" jawab Yuzu bingung namun tetap melakukan perintah kakaknya. "Ada apa Onii-chan? Kenapa kau belum tidur? Disana sudah malam kan?" berondongnya kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuzu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau tau resep membuat 'palen'?"

"Palen? Apa itu, Onii-chan?"

"Entahlah. Rukia bilang Kaien pernah membuatkan coklat 'palen' itu untuknya. Aku ingin membuatkannya juga."

"Ah! _Praline_! Pasti itu. Itu mudah, Onii-chan. Kau punya bahannya?"

"Sepertinya ada. Kau bisa mengajariku, Yuzu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Ichigo kemudian beranjak ke dapur. Menempatkan _i-padnya _disudut yang bisa menangkap semua gerakannya. Mengobrak-abrik kulkas, mengeluarkan semua bahan yang sudah disebutkan Yuzu.

"Lelehkan dulu coklatnya, Onii-chan. Isi panci itu dengan air. Potong dulu coklatnya, lalu masukkan ke wadah itu. Lalu taruh diatas panci isi air tadi, Onii-chan," perintah Yuzu layaknya seorang masterchef profesional. Ichigo hanya bisa bergerak-gerak bingung mendengar itu.

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Pelan-pelan, Yuzu," kata Ichigo berusaha mengingat semua perintah Yuzu sementara tangannya menggapai kompor.

CTEK! Api biru itu hanya muncul sekilas kemudian hilang.

CTEK! Masih tidak mau menyala.

Ichigo merendahkan kepalanya untuk melihat kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi. Lima belas tahun tidak memasak membuatnya tidak mengerti apapun. Bahkan menyalakan kompor pun sulit. ARRRGHH!

"Tekan sedikit sambil diputar, Onii-chan," sahut Yuzu begitu melihat kakaknya mengerut bingung.

CTEK! WHOSSS!

"WUAAHH!" teriak Ichigo mundur karena api yang muncul tiba-tiba dan hampir menghanguskan wajah tampannya. Huft~ Aku selamat. Tapi kenapa ada bau gosong ya? Ditatapnya api biru yang bergoyang riang diatas kompor. Tidak ada yang terbakar, membuat alisnya semakin berkerut bingung.

"ONII-CHAN! ONII-CHAN! RAMBUTMU TERBAKAR!" Ichigo terkejut mendengar teriakan Yuzu dan segera melirik puncak kepalanya. Api biru kecil terlihat diantara warna orange rambutnya. Oh, tidak!

"HUAAA!" Ichigo segera berlari ke wastafel mengguyur api nakal itu, sebelum terjadi kebakaran hebat disana. Bulir-bulir air penyelamat itu membuat helai orange yang berdiri angkuh itu jatuh dengan pasrah. Lega.

Detik-detik jam dengan keras kepala tetap berputar. Tanpa mau beristirahat. Menunjukkan bahwa tiga jam telah lewat. Namun Ichigo masih berkutat didapur dengan produk-produk gagal bertebaran di setiap sudut.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Ichigo menunjukkan hasil coklat buatannya yang terlihat tidak simetris dibeberapa sudut kepada Yuzu, Karin, dan Ayahnya, yang entah kapan sudah ikut menontonnya.

"Apa itu bisa dimakan?" jawab Karin.

"HUAAAAA~ MASAKIII~ Putra kita ingin meracuni my third daughter. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kumohon, jangan bawa my third daughter bersamamuuu…" rengek Isshin di depan poster istrinya.

"Tidak sopan! Aku bahkan hampir menjadi obor saat membuat ini." Ichigo kembali mengingat insiden kecil saat rambutnya nyaris botak karena terbakar api kompor.

Ichigo tersenyum-senyum menatap hasil karyanya. Sambungan telepon sudah diputus beberapa saat yang lalu, karena Ichigo kesal dengan tingkah ayahnya yang merengek-rengek didepan poster ibunya. Meskipun bentuknya terlihat aneh tapi kelihatannya masih lumayan. Dia melirik dua lembar tiket Chappy Wonderland disampingnya.

'Semoga Rukia senang dengan kejutan ini,' katanya dalam hati dan kemudian ambernya terpejam memebawanya hanyut ke dalam mimpi.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Sinar mata hari yang menyelinap dari balik tirai jendela itu menggelitik sang amethys untuk memperlihatkan permatanya. Ia, bergerak. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok favoritnya. Tidak ada. Dia meirik jam, 6.30. Tumben sekali Kaien-dono sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini. Mungkinkah-. Tidak! Dia memaksa tubuhnya bangun dan berlari keluar kamar mencari keberadaan Kaien-dononya. Pikiran Kaien-dononya yang meninggalkannya mendominasi kepalanya sekarang. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Langkahnya terhenti di dapur. Dia menemukannya. Tertidur di meja dapur. Kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati Ichigo yang masih pulas.

"Kaien-dono," panggilnya sembari mengelus kepala Ichigo sekedar memastikan kalau itu benar-benar Kaien-dononya. Ichigo menggeliat sedikit, merasakan efek tidur sembari duduk. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Dia perlahan membuka mata.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini, Kaien-dono?" Pertanyaan Rukia membuat memorinya mendobrak masuk ke kepalanya.

"AHHH!"

"Ada apa, Kaien-dono?"

"Coklatku," jawabnya dengan suara putus asa. Rukia mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo yang menunduk, memandang nanar pada coklat buatannya yang sebagian telah mencair. Membuat bentuknya yang sudah kacau semakin kacau.

"Coklat? Kau ingin coklat Kaien-dono? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku. Akan kubuatkan. Jadi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini," jawab Rukia. Dia baru menyadari latar belakang dapur yang kacau balau. Tumpukan coklat gosong, panci kotor. Bahkan wajah Kaien-dono juga masih belepotan coklat.

"Kau bilang kau ingin makan coklat _praline_ buatanku," jawab Ichigo yang masih merenungi nasib coklat buatannya. Bodohnya dia, kenapa tidak langsung dimasukah ke dalam kulkas! Dan sekarang coklat yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah itu meleleh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Jadi, ini… untukku?" Ichigo hanya bisa menggaguk lemah. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka tanggan Rukia akan terulur, mengambil coklat yang belum sepenuhnya mencair. Memasukkannya dalam mulutnya, mencecapnya pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Kaien-dono. Ini enak," kata Rukia membangkitkan kembali semangat Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Oh, iya. Aku punya dua tiket ke Chappy Wonderland. Bagaimana kalau kit-"

HIK!

Kalimat Ichigo terpotong oleh suara aneh yang dikeluarkan Rukia. Detik berikutnya Rukia sudah melesat menuju lemari es di sudut dapur. Tanggannya yang mungil lekas mengambil air. Meneguknya tanpa jeda. Kata pertama yang muncul dikepala Ichigo melihat tingkah Rukia itu adalah BERACUN. Coklat buatanya BERACUN. Ichigo segera melangkah khawatir mengikuti Rukia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku tid-HIK- ap-HIK-pa-HIK-" Rukia bergegas menyumpal mulutnya dengan air sebanyak-banyaknya.

Melihat itu Ichigo semakin cemas. Kurosaki Ichigo tidak akan pernah mencoba memasak sesuatu lagi, janjinya. Selain beresiko membakar dirinya sendiri juga berpotensi membunuh orang dengan makanan beracunnya.

"Maafkan aku. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit, Rukia."

"Tidak apa-apa-HIK-, Kaien-dono-HIK-. Aku –HIK- hanya cegukan –HIK-"

Cegukan? Ichigo memutar otaknya cepat. Berfikir tentang cara-cara mengatasi cegukan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tiba-tiba dia menarik Rukia mendekat padanya. Membungkam bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mengejutkan Rukia hingga menjatuhkan air mineral yang dipegangnya, membuat isinya membasahi lantai. Dia mencium Rukia. Terus begitu selama lima menit penuh. Menunggu apakah Rukia sudah sembuh dari cegukannya. Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu teori apa yang ada dipikirannya, hingga ia berfikir bahwa ciuman bisa menyembuhkan cegukan. Tapi, apapun akan dia lakukan. Perlahan dia melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Rukia.

"Sepertinya berhasil," katanya kemudian.

"Apanya?" jawab Rukia bingung setelah cair dari keterkejutannya tadi.

"Cegukanmu. Sudah sembuh?"

"Ahh~" jawab Rukia tersipu. Ia bahkan lupa dengan cegukannya beberapa menit lalu. Ichigo senang sekali melihat ekspresi Rukia yang seperti itu. Manis sekali. Ia bahkan melupakan bahwa mungkin saja dialah tersangka penyebab cegukan Rukia.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin season duanya?" tanya Ichigo menggoda. Melangkah mendekat, membuat wajah panik Rukia semakin merah.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Terdengar suara bel yang menuntut tidak sabar. Menghancurkan rencana Ichigo menggoda Rukia. Siapa sih yang berani menganggu momentku bersama Rukia. Lihat saja! Kalau bukan sesuatu yang penting akan kutendang siapapun yang memencet bel kembali ke tempatnya bera-

"Kau-" Ichigo begitu terkejut melihat orang yang berdiri diambang pintunya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Inoue Orihime.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime segera menghambur memeluk Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku! Mau apa kau kemari?" jawab Ichigo melepas paksa pelukan Orihime.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ichi. Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya memasang wajah yang pasti membuat Ichigo luluh, jika dia melakukannya berbulan-bulan lalu. Tapi sekarang hatinya sudah tertutup untuk gadis ini.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo dingin.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku," rengeknya sembari mengenggam tangan besar Ichigo.

"Kaien-dono, siapa tamunya? Kenapa tidak diajak masuk?" tanya Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Ichigo tiba-tiba menarik tangan Orihime menuju mobil pink milik Orihime. Memaksanya masuk ke kursi penumpang dan menyurukkan dirinya sendiri kedepan kemudi. Menekan pedal gas sedalam yang dia bisa. Meninggalkan Rukia yang terpaku melihat kejadian yang berputar cepat dimatanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku dulu deh..

Ngaco, aneh…

Biar deh..

Mii mohon maaf, setelah sekian lama malah update cerita ngawur begini..

Tolong jangan timpuk mii pake sayur *eh, boleh deh. Mii lagi nggak punya sayur dirumah…

Mii mw bales repiuu dulu yah..

Buat **Oda-chan..**

Jehehehe.. XDD

Makasii masukannya..

Maap, mii kepikirannya itu.. *pengaruh tinggal didesa #plakk XDD

Read n repiuu lagi ya..

Arigatou^^

Buat **Reader-san..**

Ehehehe.. XDD

Terima kasih banyak..

Baca n repiuu lagii yahh..

Arigatou^^

Buat **ChappyBerry-san..**

Maafkan mii..

Mii lelet updatenya..

Nii, udah updete gimana menurut **ChappyBerry-san?**

Kuharap **ChappyBerry-san **mau baca n repiuu lagii..

Arigatouu^^

Buat **Lavender-san..**

YEAYYY..

Mii seneng punya temen sealiran.. XDD

Kalau gitu tunggu kelanjutannya yah..

N jagan lupa read repiuu lagii..

Arigatou^^

Buat **HwangChan-san..**

Hehehe..XDD

Maaf, dengan keadaan ciumannya yang seadanya..

Maaf juga mii gak bisa update kilat..

Mii harap masih mw baca n repiuu lagi..

Arigatou^^

Buat **xxxx-san..**

Mii mohon maaf..

Tapi ide yang nongol ini..

Terimakasih banyak atas repiuunya..

Arigatouu^^

Buat **Shinichi-san..**

Terimakasih bayak atas sarannya..

Maafkan keterbatasan imajinasi mii..

Mii, akan belajar lebih keras…

Arigatou atas repiuunya^^

Buat **SevenfoR..**

Ini updateannya..

Mii harap mau baca n repiuu lagii

Arigatou^^

Dan buat reader lain yang gak sempet repiuu mii ucapkan ARIGATOU^^

Review pleaseee^^


	6. Chapter 6

Minnaa..

Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya…

Mohon maafkan kesalahan author geblek satu ini…

Yaudahlah, silahkan membaca..

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: AU, OOC, typos dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

Ichigo tiba-tiba menarik tangan Orihime menuju mobil pink milik Orihime. Memaksanya masuk ke kursi penumpang dan menyurukkan dirinya sendiri ke depan kemudi. Menekan pedal gas sedalam yang dia bisa. Meninggalkan Rukia yang terpaku melihat kejadian yang berputar cepat di matanya.

.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

.

Normal POV

Rukia hanya bisa terkekeh geli saat Ichigo meninggalkannya sembari merengut menggerutu pada siapapun yang memencet bel. Bahagia. Itulah yang Rukia rasakan sekarang. Hidupnya dipenuhi dengan kejutan kebahagiaan yang manis. Dia melirik hamparan perabot kotor, sama sekali tidak khawatir tentang bagaimana akan membersihkannya nanti. Yang dia pikirkan justru tentang betapa melimpahnya cinta Ichigo untuknya. Ia kembali melihat wujud cinta Ichigo untuknya. Coklat itu masih tergeletak di wadahnya, mencair di beberapa sudut. Dia tersenyum, memasukkan coklat itu kedalam mulut. Manis. Seperti cinta Ichigo untuknya, Rukia dapat merasakannya di setiap bagiannya. Belum-belum ia sudah merindukannya. Padahal belum lima menit Ichigo meninggalkannya dan dia hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Rukia memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Kaien-dono, siapa tamunya? Kenapa tidak diajak masuk?" kata Rukia melihat siapa yang bertamu.

DIA.

Retinanya memantulkan sosok perempuan jelita yang tengah menggenggam tangan besar milik Ichigo. Mengirim bayangannya secara ekspres ke otaknya dan membuatnya berdenyut-denyut.

Perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan yang dilihatnya dalam foto yang dia temukan belum lama ini. Mantan pacar Ichigo. Rukia akui dia cantik. Warna rambut panjangnya senada dengan Ichigo hanya sedikit lebih gelap, terurai hingga batas pinggang. Dadanya yang besar dijejalkan pada kaos mini baby pink, terlihat seperti akan melesak keluar jika dia bergerak. Kaki jenjangnya yang mulus juga ditutupi dengan rok rimple mini sewarna dengan kaosnya. Pakaiannya yang serba mini itu berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya serba besar. Laki-laki yang melihatnya pasti akan meneteskan liur dan memohon-mohon dibawah kakinya untuk dijadikan pacar.

Tapi untuk apa dia kemari? Bukankah hubungannya dengan Kaien-dono sudah berakhir?

Rukia bahkan belum sempat mencairkan diri dari keterkejutannya dengan tamu tak diundang itu. Namun kelebatan bayangan yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Ichigo yang menarik tangan perempuan itu membawanya ke mobil pink yang terparkir di halaman dan melaju pergi dari hadapannya. Menghasilkan deru mobil yang terlampau dipaksa, membuat Rukia sadar dari keterkejutannya.

TIDAK!

Kaki mungilnya dipaksa melangkah mengejar mobil yang kini telah meninggalkan halaman rumah Ichigo dan hanya menyisakan asap. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan rasa sakit yang diteriakkan saraf-saraf telapak kakinya karena melangkah sembarangan tanpa alas kaki. Dia bahkan mengabaikan paru-parunya yang dipekerjakan ekstra keras, hingga membuat nafasnya terputus-putus.

"Tidak… Jangan… Jangan tinggalkan aku Kaien-dono," Rukia hanya bisa berbisik lirih saat otot-otot kakinya mulai memberontak dan tidak mau melangkah lagi, membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh di tengah jalan. Paru-parunya seperti terbelah menjadi dua, membuat nafasnya tercekik. Tetes-tetes bening mulai jatuh dari permata violet miliknya, berlomba dengan hujan yang mulai turun.

Dunianya tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap karena matahari miliknya pergi meninggalkannya. Kaien-dononya meninggalkannya. Dia sendirian. Lagi.

Kaien-dono pergi. Kaien-dono meninggalkanku lagi. Tidak, tidak boleh. Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh.

"TIDAKK! KAIEN-DONO!"

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Keadaan dalam mobil pink yang tengah melaju itu masih hening. Ichigo masih berkonsentrasi untuk mengemudi gila-gilaan tanpa menabrakkan mobil pink milik Orihime itu. Cukup sulit. Karena pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya berada bersama tubuhnya. Pikirannya melayang pada Rukia. Rukia tidak boleh bertemu Orihime. Itu pasti akan melukainya. Ichigo tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Selain itu Ichigo kenal betul dengan watak Orihime yang tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang dianggap miliknya. Membuat masalah akan semakin runyam.

CKITTT!

Ichigo tiba-tiba menginjak rem dan menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya dan berbagai pikiran yang berkumpul di kepalanya. Jika diteruskan ia tidak yakin akan pulang dalam keadaan utuh.

"Katakan apa maumu," kata Ichigo dingin, memecah keheningan tanpa sekali pun melirik ke wanita di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin kau kembali padaku, Ichi. Aku masih mencintaimu," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan mulai menangis.

Huh! Air mata buaya.

"Memang kemana pacar pucatmu itu?" sindirnya.

"Ulqui-kun sudah pergi meningggalkanku. Dia bilang dia sudah menemukan perempuan yang lebih baik dariku."

Ichigo keluar dari pintu mobil dan membantingnya keras. Menumpahkan kekesalannya yang tak dapat tersalurkan. Jujur, rasanya Ichigo ingin sekali meninju wanita yang sedang bersamanya ini. Saat Ichigo begitu mencintainya dia malah menghianatinya. Dan ketika namanya nyaris terhapus sempurna dari hati Ichigo, dia malah kembali dan merengek tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Cih! Memangnya siapa dia!

Ichigo melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum dia tak dapat menahan tangannya lagi. Bagaimanapun seorang pria memukul wanita, bukankah itu tidak pantas? Namun sebelum dia beranjak lebih jauh tangannya telah tergenggam oleh tangan Orihime.

"Kumohon… Kembalilah padaku, Ichi. Kumohon…"

"Sayang sekali, Hime. Kau terlambat. Hatiku sudah tidak mengizinkan aku untuk bersamamu lagi," jawab Ichigo dingin.

"Apa karena perempuan di rumahmu itu?"

"Ya. Aku mencintainya sekarang."

"Cepat sekali kau mengatakan cinta pada orang lain. Kau sudah mencintaiku lebih dari lima tahun Ichi. Kau tidak bisa merubahnya hanya dalam beberapa bulan. Aku tidak percaya," katanya masih tidak mau menyerah.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri, Hime. Dan aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanya."

Ya, Ichigo tidak akan meninggalkan Rukia. Meskipun Rukia masih menganggapnya Kaien. Dia akan menghilangkan Kaien dan trauma Rukia perlahan-lahan.

OH, TIDAK!

Secepat kilat Ichigo memutar badannya dan berlari sejauh dan secepat yang mampu dicapai kakinya, berusaha mencari taksi atau kendaraan apapun yang bisa membawanya kembali ke rumah. Mengabaikan teriakan melengking Orihime.

Rukia. Kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh melupakan trauma Rukia? Rukia tidak bisa ditinggalkan sendiri. Rukia pasti histeris dan bisa saja bertindak nekat.

'Tidak. Tidak boleh. Maafkan aku Rukia. Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan lakukan sesuatu yang nekat Rukia. Kumohon tunggu aku.'

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat?" kata Ichigo pada si supir taksi dengan tato 69 dipipinya. Hatinya masih gelisah. Pikirannya pun tak bisa dihentikan untuk membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang mungkin nekat dilakukan Rukia karena Ichigo tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Sekarang sedang macet," jawab si supir sopan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangar dan menyeramkan. Dia lebih terlihat seperti penjahat dibandingkan dengan supir taksi.

"Cari jalan tikus atau apalah. Aku harus sampai disana secepatnya. Tunanganku dalam bahaya!" bentak Ichigo frustasi. Semenit kemudian taksi itu berbelok tajam ke sebuah jalan kecil dan melesat cepat meninggalkan kemacetan di jalan utama.

Walaupun sudah melewati jalan pintas tetap dibutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke rumah Ichigo. Dua puluh menit yang cukup menyiksa Ichigo dengan bayangan-bayangan tindakan menakutkan yang akan diambil Rukia terus berseliweran dikepalanya. Nyaris membuatnya gila karena frustasi.

Taksi itu berdecit keras karena rem yang diinjak paksa untuk menghentikan kecepatan gila-gilaan yang diciptakan sang supir. Ichigo langsung menghambur keluar, sebelum kemudian berbalik karena sang supir memanggilnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Anda belum membayar ongkosnya," kata sang supir. Merasa dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi Ichigo melemparkan dompetnya begitu saja kepada sang supir.

"Ambil itu," katanya sebelum berlari seperti orang kesetanan masuk kedalam rumah, tidak mempedulikan bajunya yang basah kuyup tersiram hujan lebat yang turun tiba-tiba.

"RUKIAA!" teriaknya. Namun tidak ada jawaban yang muncul. Ia mendobrak paksa kamar Rukia, berharap menemukan gadis mungil itu disana. NIHIL. Tidak ada. Di kamarnya, kamar mandi, dapur, perpustakaan, dia tidak menemukan Rukia dimana pun.

"RUKIA! KAU DIMANA? JAWAB AKU, RUKIA!" Seperti orang gila dia menelusuri satu-satu ruangan yang ada, tapi tidak juga ketemu. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menelusuri jalan-jalan terdekat yang mungkin dicapai si kaki mungil.

Ketemu. Ichigo menemukannya. Rukia tergeletak begitu saja ditengah jalan. Tubuhnya sudah kuyup tersiram hujan.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo langsung berlari menghampiri Rukia, memeluk tubuhnya yang mendingin. Bibir Rukia pucat, di wajahnya masih terlihat jejak-jejak air mata yang sudah mulai tersamar hujan. Kondisi Rukia membuat hati Ichigo seperti pecah berkeping-keping.

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh kecil Rukia, menggendongnya menuju rumah sakit. Dia tidak peduli jika dia harus berlari berkilo-kilometer ditengah hujan sembari menggendong Rukia.

"Tuan, dompet anda. Isi didalamnya terlalu berlebih untuk membayar ongkos taksi," kata si supir 69 yang tiba-tiba saja memblokir lari Ichigo.

"Untukmu. Dan antarkan aku ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Karakura," jawabnya sembari menggendong rukia masuk ke taksi.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Cari jalan yang paling cepat. Aku tidak perduli, jika benda ini harus terbang. Pokoknya cepat," kata Ichigo dingin dengan nada memerintah khas Kurosaki Ichigo miliknya.

Sang supir hanya bisa melirik pelangganya lewat kaca tengah mobil. Seorang laki-laki berambut jeruk dengan kerutan yang kelihatannya permanen, tampangnya terlihat seperti orang yang di vonis masuk neraka. Dan seorang lagi perempuan mungil yang sedang pingsan, pucat dan gelisah. Baju mereka berdua basah kuyup. Diakah tunangan yang di katakan pria jeruk tadi? Sepertinya memang sedang ada masalah.

"Tidak… Jangan pergi, Kaien-dono..." Rukia mengingau. Badannya semakin dingin dan bergetar hebat, mulutnya mengeluarkan rintihan lirih yang di selinggi dengan isakan kecil yang memohon agar Ichigo tidak meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Maafkan aku," kata Ichigo sembari memeluk gadis mungil di pangkuannya.

Setengah perjalanan sudah lewat menuju Rumah Sakit Pusat Karakura. Ichigo harus mengakui bakat mengemudi si sopir 69 itu. Dia mengebut membabi buta tanpa menimbulkan goresan sedikit pun di mobilnya. Mungkin dia akan lebih sukses menjadi pembalap ketimbang supir.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo ketika merasakan Rukia menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Sesaat kemudian kelopak matanya bergetar dan perlahan membuka, menunjukan iris amethysnya yang memantulkan bayangan Ichigo.

"Kaien-don-" perkataan Rukia terputus ketika menyadari dimana dia berada. Matanya membulat lebar, seolah berniat mengeluarkan permata amethys indahnya.

"TIDAKK! TIDAK! TURUN!" jeritnya. Tangannya yang mungil berusaha menggapai pintu mobil. Ichigo refleks mengeratkan pelukannya, mengunci gerak Rukia dengan tangan kekarnya. Mobil. Ichigo lupa Rukia juga phobia pada mobil. Kenapa banyak sekali kebodohan yang dilakukannya hari ini?

"JALAN TERUS! Kita harus cepat sampai di Rumah Sakit!" teriaknya panik kepada Si supir 69 yang baru akan menginjak rem melihat adegan histeris didepan matanya.

"TURUN! Kita harus turun Kaien-dono! Kau tidak boleh mati! TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Aku tidak akan mati. Kita tidak kan mati. Di luar hujan dan kau harus ke Rumah sakit. Jadi, kumohon tenanglah," kata Ichigo lembut berusaha menenangkan Rukia.

"TIDAKK! Kita harus turun! Kumohon, Kita harus turun! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MA-" Suara Rukia tiba-tiba hilang. Tubuhnya mengejang bergerak diluar kendali sang pemilik. Membuat Ichigo histeris panik.

"RUMAH SAKIT! CEPAT!"

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Ichigo memandang sendu pada ranjang yang menyangga tubuh mungil Rukia. Merenung mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat Rukia tergeletak disana.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Maafkan aku." Hanya kata itu yang mampu diucapkan Ichigo. Tangannya bergerak meraih tanggan halus rukia. Menciumi setiap sudut tanggan mungil itu.

"Tidak! Kaien-dono! Jangan tinggalkan aku," Rukia merintih dalam tidurnya.

"Aku disini, Rukia. Aku disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Maafkan aku."

Kelopak mata Rukia menggeletar terbuka. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang berat yang telah menawan tangannya.

"Kaien-dono!" katanya tersentak bangun dan memeluk I chigo. Ichigo kemudian berdiri, berpindah pada sisi ranjang Rukia agar lebih nyaman.

"Aku mimpi buruk, Kaien-dono. Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama gadis berambut orange."

Ichigo tersentak sesaat sebelum tersenyum kecut. "Ya, Rukia. Itu hanya mimpi. Lupakan itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," katanya kemudian sembari mengelus helai raven gadis mungilnya.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" dokter Unohana melenggang masuk. Membuat kedua orang di ruangan itu menoleh padanya. "Periksa dulu ya," lanjutnya ramah. Ichigo lantas berdiri membiarkan sang dokter malaksanakan tugasnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, dokter?" tanya Ichigo setelah semua pemeriksaan selesai.

"Sejauh ini bagus. Kurasa besok Kuchiki-san boleh pulang."

Ichigo terdiam. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin sekali dia tanyakan mengenai Rukia. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan di depan Rukia. Ini hal sensitif untuknya.

Suara pintu terdengar menutup, menandakan bahwa Dokter Unohana telah meninggalkan jejaknya di ruangan itu.

"Kaien-dono, kemarilah," Rukia memanggil Ichigo seraya menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya, mengisyaratkan pada Ichigo agar duduk disana. Rukia bergegas naik ke pangkuan Ichigo begitu dia telah melihat ichigo duduk dengan nyaman.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur," katanya kemudian, memainkan helaian orange Ichigo yang membuatnya memejamkan mata semenit berikutnya.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin berwarna hitam pekat dengan ukiran 'IchiRuki' yang dapat berpendar di kegelapan di bagian dalam cincin. Dia kemudian memakaikannya ke leher jenjang Rukia yang sedang tertidur nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Selamat tidur, my princess," kata Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia lembut.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Inoue Orihime berjalan angkuh sembari tersenyum diselasar lorong rumah sakit itu. Dia tersenyum memandang map coklat ya tengah dibawanya. Bukti-bukti yang dia dapat dari detektif yang disewaya untuk menyelidiki gadis mungil yang telah merebut Ichigo-nya. Ichigo adalah miliknya. Tidak boleh ada yang merebutnya. Dan bukti-bukti ini akan membuat perempuan mungil itu terkena skak mat. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa membantah bukti-bukti ini. Dan Orihime dengar bahwa perempuan itu sedikit depresi. Pilihan menyingkirkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa adalah pilihan yang bagus bukan?

Kamar 1415.

Tunggulah, Kuchiki Rukia. Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Ichigo-ku.

Dan dengan penuh percaya diri dia membuka kenop pintu salah satu ruangan pasien di rumah sakit itu.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Kelopak mata Rukia terbuka. ia baru saja bermimpi indah. Mimpi tentang Kaien-dononya yang memberikannya sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin hitam. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena terburu-buru terbangun, tak sempat menikmati mimpinya yang indah itu.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya."

Rukia sontak bangun dan menoleh, mencari suara asing yang menyapanya. Matanya membulat lebar begitu menangkap sosok perempuan berambut orange tengah duduk bosan membaca majalah di kursi sebelah ranjangnya. Bukankan itu perempuan yang muncul dalam mimpinya? Sosok perempuan yang membuat Kaien-dononya meninggalkannya. Dia… bukan mimpi.

"Ah, maafkan ketidaksopananku. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Inoue Orihime. Tunangan Ichigo Kurosaki pria berambut orange yang kau panggil Kaien-dono," katanya sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak dapat dikatagorikan senyum tulus. Senyum yang tercetak diwajah cantiknya lebih terlihat seperti srigala yang tengah menyudutkan mangsanya.

Ya. Selamat datang didunia nyata, Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku lagi…

Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah gaje..

Mii bales repiuu ya..

**Buat can-can:**

Nii udah update..

Moga berkenan read n repiuu lagii..

Arigatou..^^

**Buat chappyberri:**

Ya, si ichi emang minta digetok..

Maen tinggal-tinggal rukia aja..*woii, yang bikin siapa emang –disambit zangetsu-

Makasii mw menunggu..

Read n repiuu lagii

Arigatou^^

**Buat blingblinggjh:**

Ahh, mii gak ada inspirasi lagii..*kebanyakan makan bakso pisang sihh #ditampol XDD

Mii lanjutkan nii..

Read n repiuu lagii ya..

Arigatou^^

**Buat sevenfor:**

Maaf perannya inoue menyiksa rukia masih banyak..

Tolong jangan benci mii..*nangis gaje ala ishin

Ni udah diapdet..

Moga berkenan read n repiuu lagii..

Arigatou..^^

Buat yang gak sengaja nyasar n baca fic aneh ini tapi gak sempet repiuu mii ucapkan

Arigatouuu..^^


	7. Chapter 7

Satu bulan..

Omg! Mii lelet banget updetnya..

Mohon maaf mii udah muter-muter cari inspirasi gak ketemu, udah corat-coret sana sini juga gak nemu..

Silahkan membaca aja deh..

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: AU, OOC dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

.

"Ah, maafkan ketidaksopananku. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Inoue Orihime. Tunangan Ichigo Kurosaki pria berambut orange yang kau panggil Kaien-dono," katanya sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak dapat dikatagorikan senyum tulus. Senyum yang tercetak diwajah cantiknya lebih terlihat seperti serigala yang tengah menyudutkan mangsanya.

Ya. Selamat datang didunia nyata, Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

.

Normal POV

"Apa tidak ada masalah dengan kepala Rukia, Dokter?" tanya Ichigo yang tengah duduk di ruangan dokter Unohana. Dia akhirnya dapat mencuri kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan sang dokter. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Rukia tertidur sendirian di kamarnya, tetapi rasa penasarannya tentang perubahan ingatan Rukia begitu menggelitik. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan organ penting milik Rukia itu.

"Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan lengkap. Kami tidak menemukan masalah pada kepala Kuchiki-san," jawabnya lembut.

"Benarkah itu? Apa benturan akibat kecelakaan waktu itu bisa menimbulkan efek samping?" tanyanya masih meragukan kesehatan Rukia.

"Saya rasa tidak. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Benturan itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menimbulkan masalah. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kuchiki-san?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa ingatan Rukia sedikit bermasalah. Dia sering mengira kejadian yag terjadi adalah mimpi. Dia juga kelihatannya tidak mengingat detail-detail tentang tunanganya yang meninggal itu. Dia bahkan tidak curiga setelah bertemu dengan ayahku. Mungkinkan dia mengalami penyakit sejenis amnesia?"

"Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang untuk memastikan hal itu. Tapi, saya rasa itu hanya cara Kuchiki-san mempertahankan dirinya."

"Pertahanan diri?"

"Ya. Setiap orang memiliki bermacam-macam cara untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari sesuatu yang mungkin menyakiti dirinya. Untuk kasus Kuchiki-san, dia mempertahankan dirinya dengan menghilangkan ingatan-ingatan yang dia rasa menyakitinya. Sehingga kadang dia tak mampu membedakan kenyataan dan fantasi baru buatan pikirannya untuk melindunginya."

"Begitukah?"

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia dibingungkan dengan perkataan perempuan itu. Perempuan yang dikatakan 'Kaien-dono'nya sebagai mantan pacarnya. Tapi siapa Kurosaki Ichigo itu? Rukia tidak merasa mengenalnya? Tapi kenapa perempuan ini menyebut-nyebut Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Hah… Tidak kusangka seorang nona besar akan lambat dalam berfikir. Kukatakan sekali lagi, Kuchiki Rukia. Pria orange yang selama ini bersamamu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo bukan Shiba Kaien. Kasihan sekali tunanganmu itu. Dia pasti menangis di alam baka melihat tunangannya bahkan tak sanggup mengingat sosoknya dengan benar. Ckckck. Benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Tidak!"

"Tidak percaya padaku?" katanya tersenyum. "Aku tahu dalam hatimu kau sudah tahu kalau 'Kaien-donomu' itu sudah mati."

"TIDAKK! Kaien dono belum mati!" jerit Rukia. Ia menolak menerima kenyataan yang dilontarkan si Dada Besar. Guratan ketakutan dan kegelisahan mulai muncul di wajah Kuchiki cantik itu. Kaien-dono masih hidup. Kaien-dono sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Iya kan?

Senyum perempuan asing itu semakin mengembang. Ia senang telah berhasil menggores pahatan wajah cantik Kuchiki Rukia dengan goresan-goresan ketakutan. Selangkah lagi perempuan kecil ini pasti diangkut ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dan Ichigo pasti akan kembali padaku.

"Masih menyangkal, heh? Oh, baiklah. Karena aku adalah orang yang baik hati, akan kuberikan kau sebuah kado kecil," katanya melemparkan map coklat berukuran besar ke pangkuan Rukia."Sulit sekali loh mendapatkan itu. Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya mendekat mengecup pipi Rukia seolah mereka adalah teman akrab sebelum berbisik di telinga Rukia, "cermati baik-baik dan yakinkan dirimu kalau Kaien-donomu sudah MA-TI. Ja ne." Ia tersenyum melambai meninggalkan nona mungil Kuchiki yang membeku.

MA-TI? Kaien-dono sudah….? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia masih bersamaku tadi pagi. Ichigo kurosaki? Tidak. Tidak. Kaien-dono adalah Kaien-dono. Ia berbeda hanya karena cat rambut dan lensa kontak kan? Pasti begitu. Perempuan itu berbohong. Ya. Dia berbohong.

Rukia menatap map coklat di pangkuannya. Rasa penasarannya tergelitik, mengalahkan akal sehat yang mencoba melindunginya. Pikirannya masih terombang-ambing antara fantasi dan kenyataan saat tangannya gemetar mencoba meneliti isi map itu. Seolah-olah isinya adalah bom waktu yang akan meledak menghancurkannya. Ya, sebuah bom yang akan menghancur leburkan hatinya.

Tangannya mendapati sebuah buku seperti kliping. Rukia membukanya. Halaman pertama ia mendapati sebuah foto pesta pertunangan. Acara pertunangannya dengan Kaien-dononya. Kaien-dono terlihat begitu penuh pesona. Rambutnya masih hitam, masih sanggup bersaing indah dengan langit malam dan iris aqua miliknya yang berkilat memancarkan kebahagiaan tak terukur, belum lagi senyumnya yang begitu menawan sungguh sangat mengalihkan perhatian. Ia nampak begitu gagah bersanding dengan gadis mungil disebelahnya. Serasi. Rukia tersenyum melihat potret bahagia miliknya dan Kaien-dono.

Irisnya kemudian teralihkan pada halaman selanjutnya. Lagi-lagi foto. Potret acara yang sama dengan latar belakang dan tokoh yang berbeda. Hanya pemeran utama prianya saja yang sama. Tidak sepenuhnya sama, lebih pas disebut mirip. Sosok Kaien-dono dengan tampilan rambut orange nyentrik dan iris karamel, tersenyum sumringah sembari memeluk seorang gadis. Memamerkan pada dunia bahwa ia bahagia karena telah mengklaim gadisnya. Tapi gadis yang di peluk Kaien-dononya itu bukan dia, melainkan gadis asing yang baru saja mengunjunginya. Kepingan-kepingan puzzle memori menyakitkan yang di dikubur dalam-dalam oleh alam bawah sadarnya mulai menerobos muncul satu persatu.

Jantungnya hampir jatuh menggelinding di lantai seandainya organ itu tidak melekat erat pada posisinya saat melihat halaman berikutnya. Potongan-potongan surat kabar lama dari berbagai jenis penerbit memenuhi halaman itu. Gemetar di tangannya berhenti. Saraf-saraf tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja kehilangan ransangan. Hanya saraf kelenjar air matanya saja yang masih aktif. Menciptakan butiran-butiran liquid yang meluncur deras dengan tiba-tiba. Jatuh satu persatu melunturkan barisan huruf kapital yang mencetak nama Shiba Kaien sebagai korban tunggal sebuah kecelakaan mobil.

Andai saja airmatanya juga dapat melunturkan kenyataan. Tapi airmata manusia tidak akan pernah mampu melunturkan garis-garis takdir yang dibuat oleh Tuhan. Rukia sudah terlalu terikat dengan benang takdir Kaien-dononya. Saat benang-benang itu terputus sarinya, ia merasa seperti boneka lumpuh yang kehilangan penggeraknya.

Suara pintu yang berderit terbuka tak sanggup merangsang otot tubuh mungil itu bergerak untuk sekedar melihat sosok orange yang menyembul masuk. Ichigo melangkah masuk, melihat Rukia yang terduduk di ranjangnya. Rukia sudah bangun. Ichigo menjadi semakin merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan rukia tiba-tiba saat dia tertidur. Tapi… ada yang aneh. Matanya menangkap kilau aneh di sudut mata dan sepanjang pipi Rukia. Rukia menangis.

"Rukia? Ada apa? Kau menangis? Aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba," kata Ichigo bergegas menghampiri Rukia, meraih tanggan mungil Rukia dan menenggelamkannya dalam genggaman besar miliknya. Sebelah tanggannya yang lain bergerak menghapus mutiara-mutiara bening yang diproduksi permata amethys gadis mungilnya.

"Bukan…" bisik Rukia lirih.

"Ya?"

"Kau bukan Kaien-dono. Kau bukan Kaien-dono! Pergi! Menjauh dariku! KAU BUKAN KAIEN-DONO!" Rukia menepis kasar tangan Ichigo, bergerak cepat melepas selang infusnya dan tiba-tiba saja melompat, menyambar vas, melontarkannya serampangan ke arah Ichigo. Membuatnya pecah tepat saat menghantam pelipis Ichigo, meninggalkan arus kemerahan kental yang tiba mengalir turun mengotori kemejanya.

Ichigo terbelalak. Tubuhnya membatu. Sama sekali tidak berusaha menghindar dari berbagai macam benda yang terbang ke arahnya akibat kerja tangan mungil yang masih terus berusaha melemparkan benda-benda yang bisa dijangkaunya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo merasa sakit. Bukan karena tabrakan benda-benda yang dilempar Rukia, tapi karena reaksi Rukia. Hatinya ngilu luar biasa melihat Rukia yang terlihat seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa sekarang. Terlebih lagi ini semua adalah salahnya, karena dirinya. Karena hancurnya kebohongan-kebohongan yang dibuatnya untuk melindungi Rukia. Akhirnya kebohongan itu malah lebih menyakitinya.

Keributan besar di kamar itu memancing dokter dan suster datang. Mereka terkejut dengan kondisi kamar yang seperti telah tersapu badai. Mereka bertindak cepat dan terpaksa menyuntik Rukia dengan beberapa mililiter obat penenang karena dia terus mengamuk dan menyeret keluar Ichigo dengan paksa karena pria itu sama sekali tak mau bergeming.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat benda pembawa bencana itu. Benda kecil penyebab petaka itu ditemukan oleh pegawai kebersihan rumah sakit yang bertanggug jawab atas kekacauan yang Rukia buat. Ia dengan sangat berbaik hati mau mengembalikannya ke pada Ichigo, ia berfikir mungkin itu adalah benda penting untuk pasien.

Ichigo berusaha menyamankan tubuh dan pikirannyanya duduk di kursi kaku di taman rumah sakit. Gejolak amarah dan khawatir berputar-putar memenuhi benaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu menyalurkan amarahnya secara sempurna kepada si biang kerok karena Ichigo sendiri belum ada ide tentang siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Mungkinkah musuh Rukia? Ichigo bahkan tidak tahu siapa teman-teman dan orang-orang terdekat Rukia. Dia hanya kenal dengan si angkuh Byakuya dan Kaien. Kaien. Lama-lama Ichigo jadi sedikit membenci nama itu. Dia sudah meninggal tapi mampu meninggalkan efek yang luar biasa pada Rukia. Sebegitu berpengaruhnya dia dan Ichigo jelas tidak menyukai itu. Karena si Kaien ini Rukia terus-terusan menangis. Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan Rukia, Kaien? Lepaskan dia dan berikan padaku.

Ichigo bangkit melangkah menuju kamar Rukia, berencana tidak mengindahkan larangan keras dokter Unohana agar Ichigo tidak menemui Rukia dulu untuk sementara waktu saat dokter baik hati itu membebat luka di kepala Ichigo karena hantaman vas. Tapi, mana bisa begitu? Ichigo bisa mati jika tidak melihat Rukia. Ia memprediksi bahwa Rukia pasti sedang tidur sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau dia sekedar menatap wajah tidur gadisnya dari balik pintu?

"Rukia?"

Ichigo semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia menangkap sosok Rukia yang menghilang di tikungan lorong sebelah barat rumah sakit. Apa yang dilakukannya? Mau kemana dia? Tanpa sadar kaki panjangnya melangkah ke arah yang sama dengan Rukia. Mencoba menjawab rasa penasaran yang menggelitik.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Rukia terbangun kerena efek obat penenangnya telah mencapai limitnya. Kenyataan menyakitkan langsung menyergapnya tanpa peduli dirinya yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

Kaien-dono.

Airmatanya langsung terjun bebas tanpa dikomando begitu ia mengingat nama itu. Terlalu menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa Kaien-dononya sudah tidak akan pernah lagi dilihatnya. Rukia merindukan senyumnya. Rukia merindukan aroma tubuhnya. Rukia merindukan sentuhannya. Kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Kaien-dono kini bersekongkol menyayat hatinya satu persatu.

'Rukia…'

Rukia terhenyak mendengar suara itu. Suara Kaien-dononya. Ia begitu terkejut menemukan sosok Kaien-dono berdiri di sudut kamarnya. Tersenyum lembut padanya. Tiba-tiba saja Kaien-dononya berbalik, memperlebar jarak diantara mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia melompat. Memaksa menegakkan kakinya yang terasa seperti jeli. Bergerak mengengikuti langkah kaki ilusi yang di bentuk pikirannya sendiri. Melangkah satu-satu tak peduli kemana 'Ilusi Kaien' membawanya. Ia tidak akan melepaskannya sekarang. Dia akan memaksa Kaien-dononya membawanya kemanapun dia pergi. Rukia harus terus bersamanya. Pikirannya, inderanya, sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan. Ia tak mampu lagi menangkap rangsangan-rangsangan lain selain milik Kaien-dononya.

Rukia tidak lagi merasakan dingin yang menyentuh kakinya saat berpijak pada pagar pembatas atap rumah sakit. Otaknya pun tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan hormon-hormon yang memicu rasa takut saat dirinya berdiri berbahaya di tempat tak aman tersebut. Tanggannya terulur berusaha menyambut tangan Kaien-dononya yang berdiri melayang-layang tanpa pijakan. Kakinya melangkah menyentuh angin kosong yang pastinya tak akan mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya saat tubuhnya menukik. Mengetes teori gravitasi milik Newton yang ternyata masih valid sampai saat ini.

Jantung Ichigo terasa mati gerak saat melihat Rukia yang terjun bebas mengikuti arah gravitasi. Untungnya refleknya mampu mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk melangkah lebar dan cepat, berusaha menjangkau tubuh Rukia.

Dapat.

Ichigo telah menggenggam tangal kecil Rukia. Perkara menariknya keatas, membawanya ketempat yang aman adalah hal yang mudah karena tubuh Rukia seringan bulu baginya. Ia memeluk erat-erat Kuchiki bungsu yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu, mengambil kesempatan guna menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Berbagai pemeriksaan tengah dilakukan guna memastikan bahwa putri Kuchiki baik-baik saja, membuat Ichigo berharap-harap cemas. Mondar-mandir di depan ruang pemeriksaan seperti setrika rusak menjadi pilihannya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang ribut saat ini.

Ichigo langsung menyerbu doker Unohana dengan pertanyaan rombongan tanpa sopan santun begitu melihatnya keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan Rukia. " Bagaimana dokter? Rukia baik-baik saja kan? Kepalanya tidak terluka? Organ dalamnya ada masalah? Sarafnya ada gangguan? Inderanya normal? Apakah-"

"Tenanglah dulu, Tuan Kurosaki." Dokter Unohana terpaksa menghentikan daftar pertanyaan berlebihan yang dilontarkan Kurosaki sulung. "Pemeriksaan menunjukkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Bukankah anda bilang semuanya baik-baik saja? Kenapa mesti ada tapi?"

"Semuanya memang baiik-baik saja. Tidak ditemukan kelainan apapun pada aktivitas tubuh pasien. Tapi, itu tergantung padanya untuk memilih apakah dia ingin sadar atau tidak."

Ichigo merenungkan kata-kata itu. Ya, semua tergantung pilihan Rukia sendiri. Tapi bayangan Rukia yang memilih untuk tidak bangun selamanya benar-benar menakutkan, tapi yang bisa Ichigo lakukan hanya menunggu.

Waktu terus merangkak detik per detik hingga membawa mereka ke masa dua minggu kemudian. Ya, sudah dua minggu Kuchiki terakhir itu menyembunyikan manik amethys langkanya. Ia hanya terbaring di ranjang nyaman rumah sakit menolak menunjukan pergerakan sedikitpun, kecuali gerak patah-patah paru-parunya yang malas menarik oksigen.

Ichigo terus menemaninya, setia berada di sisi Kuchiki kecil itu bagaikan pasangan sendal jepitnya. Terus berharap semoga Rukia segera membuka matanya meski akhirnya Rukia memintanya pergi, Menghilang dari hidupnya selamanya.

Ichigo bangkit, menyeret langkah menuju ruangan dokter Unohana. Kelelahan fisik, pikiran dan kekurangan nutrisi membuatnya seperti zombie yang menakuti anak-anak dalam film. Ichigo memang rajin mengunjungi dokter muda yang menangani Rukia itu untuk mengetahui perkembangan terbaru Rukia setiap harinya. Berdoa akan harapan kecil yang mampu memunculkan mukjizat.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhalang oleh tubuh orang yang paling tidak ingin di temuinya saat ini. Inoue Orihime menjulang angkuh tepat dihadapannya. Ichigo menghela nafas. Dalam kondisi begini jarang Ichigo dapat mengontrol emosinya, tapi rumah sakit bukanlah tempat untuk berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala itu.

"Minggir," perintahnya dingin.

"Kumohon kembalilah padaku, Ichi," rengeknya.

"Kubilang minggir," ulang Ichigo sekali lagi dan meninggikan suaranya. Khawatir gadis montok itu tak mendengar kata-katanya karena indera pendengarannya tertutupi oleh keegoisannya.

"Jangan bilang kau masih berurusan dengan gadis gila itu."

Ichigo mengenggam buku jarinya erat-erat mencoba memperpanjang batas kesabarannya. "Jadi kau yang membawa buku itu?"

"Oh, itu. itu hanya hadiah kecil dariku untuk Nona muda itu. Bagaimana reaksinya? Dia mengamuk? Sayang sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Apa dia mencoba bunuh diri? Melompat dari atap gedung, misalnya? Mungkin mati dengan kepala berantakan akan membuatnya terkenal."

PLAKK!

Telapak tangan Ichigo mendarat mulus di pipi tembem Orihime. Meninggalkan cetakan jejak kemerahan jemari tangan Ichigo.

"Kuharap kau menjaga mulut kasarmu. Atau aku akan merobeknya. Dan jangn berani-berani mengusik Rukia, kau akan menyesal jika melakukannya lagi." Ichigo melangkah pergi meningalkan perempuan itu, sama sekali tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengannya.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Rukia perlahan menunjukkan gerak lain. Geletar dari kelopak matanya mengindikasikan bahwa kesadarannya telah terseret kembali ke dunia nyata. Tangannya yang kaku juga bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya bangun, meski rasanya tubuhnya tak bertulang sekarang. Kakinya menjejak lantai keramik pucat rumah sakit, berjalan perlahan ke arah yang tak dimengerti dirinya sendiri. Kesadarannya memang telah kembali, tapi jiwanya masih menolak kembali dan masih tertawan di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dengan pandangan kosong menuju ke arah jalan raya.

Di sisi lain Inoue Orihime tengah memperhatikah gerak-gerik Rukia dalam mobil baby pinknya yang diparkir di sisi jalan. Matanya tengah menangkap sosok Kuchiki kecil itu saat dia tengah melewati pelataran parkir rumah sakit. Ternyata dia masih hidup. Sehat walafiat dan segar bugar. Itu tidak akan membantu mengembalikan Ichigonya kembali ke sisinya. Tampaknya Ichigo telah terjerat sepenuhnya oleh gadis Kuchiki itu. Ichigo yang selama ini tak pernah memukul perempuan telah menamparnya demi membela wanita itu. Tapi bukankah ini kesempatan untuk melenyapkan Nona kecil menyebalkan itu. Terlebih jalanan sore yang sepi itu tak akan membuatnya mendapat masalah seandainya ia menggilas habis tubuh mungil itu. Toh, si gadis Kuchiki itu juga mengingnkan mati. Ia hanya membantu gadis kecil itu untuk bertemu dengan Kaien-dononya yang sudah mati itu. Pasti dia senang dan akan berterima kasih padanya.

Inoue menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat hingga mesin meraung-raung ganas. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membebaskan pedal rem dari kakinya saat nona Kuchiki itu berada di tempat yang pas. Membiarkan mobilnya melesat menyambar tubuh ringkih nona itu. Namun ia tidak menyangka sama sekali saat tiba-tiba sesosok pria orange menerobos, mendorong gadis Kuchiki itu tersungkur ke tempat yang aman dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terhantam kecepatan mobilnya yang di luar batas.

Ichigo tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan. Darah mengalir keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia masih teguh mempertahankan kesadarannya hingga ia melihat Rukia yang terduduh di tepi jalan. Pandangannya masih kosong, namun Ichigo lega ia tak terluka. Gelap mulai mengambil alih pandangannya, ia kalah. Menyerah pada rasa sakit yang terasa disekujur tubuhnya.

Satu tulang rusuk, kaki kanan, dan tulang bahu patah. Belum lagi ditambah dengan tulang tengkorak kepala yang retak dan pendarahan otak yang di alaminya saat berusaha menjadi pahlawan untuk gadis yang dicintainya membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Bebagai macam peralatan medis di pasang ke tubuhnya untuk menyokong hidupnya.

Isshin memandang anaknya dengan sedih. Putra semata wayangnya yang kuat hati itu kini runtuh karena seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang kini duduk di kursi roda yang menatap putranya dengan tatapan kosong. Isshin melangkah keluar kamar, berharap kehadiran gadis itu mampu mengembalikan kesadaran Ichigo.

Hening.

Perempuan itu masih setia menatap wajah tidur pemuda itu. entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja otaknya bekerja dan mengingat sebuah nama.

"Ichi…go…?"

Kata itu membuka kunci ingatannya, melepaskan ikatan jiwanya, mengangkat beban yang menghimpit hatinya. Ia mengingat saat Kaien-dononya meninggal, ia ingat saat pertama bertemu pria ini, ia mengingat saat pria ini dengan begitu baik hatinya menampungnya, ia juga mengingat bahwa pria ini menjaga hatinya yang terluka dengan sangat baik, ia juga mengingat bahwa ia juga mencintai pria ini, meski dulu ia mengira bahwa pria ini adalah Kaien-dononya yang hilang.

"Ichi. Tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Kaien-dono. Bangunlah Ichi. Kumohon. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Rukia mulai menangis sekarang. Meratap di dada bidang Ichigo. Sesengukan menyesali kesalahannya karena menyalahkan Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Menyesali sikapnya yang pastinya sangat melukai hati pria ini.

Jemari panjang Ichigo bergerak. Rupa-rupanya suara Rukia berhasil menyelamatkannya. Menariknya yang hampir tenggelam dari kedalaman innernya sendiri. Ia mendengar suara Rukia yang berteriak-teriak ribut memanggil dokter sembari menangis. Dan saat kelopak matanya terbuka ia menangkap jejeran orang dalam kamarnya. Seorang dokter dan suster yang sibuk memeriksanya, ayahnya, Karin, Yuzu, dan Rukia, bahkan ia melihat Byakuya berdiri di sudut kamar dekat pintu. Tersenyum sekilas kemudian beranjak pergi.

Dokter dan suster sudah pergi setelah melepas peralatan medis yag tak lagi dibutuhkannya. Ayahnya juga pergi mengantar sang dokter untuk membicarakan keadaan Ichigo lebih lanjut. Yuzu dan Karin pergi ke kantin rumah sakit untuk mengisi perut. Meninggalkan Rukia yang masih bercucuran air mata menatap Ichigo.

"Rukia…" tangan Ichigo terulur mengundang Rukia untuk mendekat. Rukia berjalan perlahan menyambut tangan Ichigo, mengenggamnya erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku, Ichi."

"Kau tahu aku?" Rukia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah. "Maafkan aku. Aku sudah membohongimu dan lancang mengaku sebagai Kaien-donomu."

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan minta maaf. Kau tidak salah. Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

"Jangan menangis Rukia." Tangan besar Ichigo bergerak mnghapus airmata Rukia.

"Bolehkah aku mencoba menghapus kenangan Kaien-dono dan mengantinya dengan kenanganku bersamamu?"

Ichigo merengkuh tubuh kecil itu hingga menimpa tubuhnya, memeluknya erat sebagai pengganti kata 'iya' yang tidak dia ucapkan.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

Rukia meletakkan sebuket bunga aster ungu di depan sebuah nisan dengan ukiran nama Shiba Kaien. Tangannya mengatup mendoakan Kaien-dononya yang sudah berada di tempat yang tenang. Senyum ikhlas kini mampu terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Ia sudah lapang hati melepaskan kepergian Kaien-dononya.

"Apa kabar, Kaien-dono? Maaf aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang." Airmatanya kembali menetes, sebelum ia merasakan tangan kekar melingkar dipingangnya. Sentuhan itu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Rukia menghapus jejak-jejak airmata diwajahnya. Ia menoleh tersenyum pada si pemilik lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya, kemudian kembali menatap nisan dihadapannya. Tangannya menyentuh lembut cincin putih yang bertengger di jari manisnya, dan dengan mantap melepaskannya, meletakkannya di nisan itu.

"Maaf, Kaien-dono. Tapi bolehkah aku melepaskan bayanganmu sekarang? Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan bahagia mulai sekarang." Rukia menarik keluar kalung yang dikenakannya. Ia melepaskan bandul cincin hitam itu dan memakainya di jari manisnya menggantikan kedudukan cincin pemberian Kaien-dononya.

'Ya, Kaien. Lepaskan Rukia mulai sekarang. Aku yang akan menjaganya. Jika kita bertemu di dunia orang mati kelak, aku tak keberatan andai ia memilihmu.'

Mereka akan memulai kenangan-kenangan baru, lepas dari masa lalu yang menyakiti. Mencoba tersenyum sebanyak yang mereka mampu.

.

Shadow©miisakura

.

"Mati kau! Mati! Mati!" perempuan itu tampak sedang menganiaya boneka yang sedang dibawanya. Ia membanting, merobek boneka yang memang sedari awal sudah tak jelas wujudnya karena terlalu sering dianiaya. Detik berikutnya ia menampakkan senyumnya yang paling memikat berpaling pada boneka singa orange di sisinya. "Ichi, ayo kita menikah. Perempuan gila itu sudah kubunuh."

Ceracauan aneh itu wajar mengingat ia sekarang sedang berada di rumah untuk orang-orang penderita kelainan mental. Menabrak seseorang yang dikasihinya dan membuatnya sekarat membuka kembali ingatan buruknya saat ia juga tak sengaja menabrak kakak tercintanya dan membuatnya tewas ditempat. Mempengaruhi psikologinya yang memang labil.

Langit memang pengadilan yang paling adil. Ia akan menghukum orang-orang yang pantas, dan akan memberi mukjizat kepada yang berhak.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai..

HUAAA…

Apa ini?! Aneh.. Gaje.. Banyak part yang missing.. *ngunci diri dilemari*

Maaf ya..

Mii muncul kembali, setelah lama jungkir balikin otak cari inspirasi padahal jadinya tetep aneh..*pundung*

Maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan reader sekalian…

Mii bales repiuu ya..

Buat **cancan-san:**

Mii udah updet tapi maaf ya kalo gak sesuai harapan..

Arigatou ^^

Buat **aoihikari-san:**

Ayo sergap orihime…*diiket oerihime fc*

Mii udah updet, tapi maaf kalo gak sesui harapan..

Arigatou^^

Buat **Ichi29-san:**

Aihh, mii juga kesengsem sama adegan itu*ngiler* XD

Aku udah updet, tapi gak kilat maaf ya..

Arigatou^^

Buat **egiserella-san:**

Terima kasih….^^


End file.
